


Isolation & Grindr Don't Mix

by Jacques_Carneses



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: AU because Bailey is not a tea-totaler in this, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Bisexual James, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come on did you really think I wouldn't make good use of Bailey's mullet?, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hawthorn Football Club, Identity Issues, Isolation, James is a fucking master at power play, Kinda dub-con but not really, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Slight hair kink?, Smut, Social Media, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Straight Bailey, Teasing, The word 'tummy' is used at one point, Verbal Humiliation, Western Bulldogs, but Bailey is curious, pretty consensual, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: Bailey Smith, aka Bazlenka, the Western Bulldogs' blue-eyed larrikin with the blonde mullet, was one of the poster boys of the AFL's next generation. Girls and boys alike were obsessed with him. Which is why he had to turn to an anonymous Grindr account when he started thinking about cocks and balls and asses in ways that he never had before. So if he met up on a Grindr date with someone he could trust, who would protect his identity as a pro athlete, what could go wrong?Well, his 'anonymous' Grindr date could end up being none other than James Worpel, aka 'Worpedo', Hawthorn's equally-popular golden boy with the sculpted muscles and the perfect smile.Yeah, that'd complicate things a bit.
Relationships: Bailey Smith/James Worpel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was supposed to be a short and sweet story about a hot Grindr hook-up between two AFL dream-boats, but AS USUAL I got carried away, so it's going into two chapters. 
> 
> If anyone is unfamiliar with either Bailey Smith or James Worpel, I would recommend a Google search :) 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: this story contains quarantine rule-breaking for the purposes of the plot. Do NOT break your country's quarantine rules and listen to your government's advice wherever you may be.

Bailey had been on Grindr for all of a week and his inbox was full. Not that anyone knew they were messaging Bailey Smith, the 19 year old Western Bulldogs stud, rising star of the AFL, and social media sensation, known competition-wide for his flowing blonde mane-slash-mullet, piercing blue eyes, rosey red cheeks, chiselled body and talented footballing ability.

As far as the folks on Grindr knew, they were messaging ‘B’, a 19 year old uni student doing a commerce degree while working part-time at a South Yarra café. According to his bio, Bailey liked sports, because, well, duh; was into fitness, a gimme after just one look at him; and was straight but curious, “lowkey wanna experiment.”

Although, his early experiences on Grindr had him seriously second-guessing that desire. They involved getting hit on by chubby “bears” and literally countless uninvited dick pics popping up in his inbox. And hey, he was an open-minded guy, so to each his own was his view, but neither men old enough to be his dad and massive, horse-sized images of cocks were not something he was after.

There was one guy, who simply went by Max, who Bailey thought there was potential with. They talked a bit, were both in the same area, both were at home on a Friday night while their mates were out. But it all unravelled when Max persisted with asking Bailey to send photos of himself.

“Just one selfie, pls x” read Max’s messages. But it was the one thing Bailey couldn’t do. Not over the internet. Not on a gay dating app.

And so that went down the drain, too.

Bailey had nearly given up. He wasn’t gay, but he could now understand why any gay footballer would have such a hard time coming out. Even just finding another guy given his identity was proving to be nearly impossible. But he was bored. Mind-numbingly bored. Isolation was driving him crazy. He hadn’t left his townhouse in weeks, save for a few last-minute trips to 7/11 and Coles. So he was sprawled on his couch in his sweatpants and an over-sized tank top, the same position and the same clothes he’d been in all day. It was all very un-Bailey-like, as he took such pride in his appearance.

He’d scrolled through the entire Instagram, checked his House Party app to see if his team-mates were up to anything, and replied to all the unopened messages on Snapchat. Still bored.

So he brought up Grindr. The same handful of guys who had dominated his page were still there, but in the corner was a picture of a torso and a pair of swimming shorts. That was it. No neck, no legs, and no face. Which was unfortunate given the body was seriously impressive. Just the right balance between toned and muscular, slender but built. An athlete’s body. Bailey recognised one from a mile away given he saw 40 of them every single day at training and in the changerooms and showers.

What made the body stand out wasn’t the attractiveness of it. The abs, the pecs, the light dusting of pale hair scattered across the chest and down his treasure trail did not overly appeal to Bailey, though it did make him question whether it was a better sight than his own body. No, what stood out to him was that it was how normal the picture was. It seemed like the type of picture any of his mates, or he himself would put up.

It wasn’t a corny mirror photo, or a guy clearly tensing to show his muscles so hard he nearly shits himself. It was just compelling enough to catch the eye, but modest enough to make you want to find out more. That modesty is exactly what Bailey needed if he was to dive deeper down this curious, experimental rabbit hole.

Bailey saw the name under the picture simply said, ‘J’, and he was 21, and Bailey felt relief that he wasn’t the only person with enough trust issues to not put even his full first name on his profile. When Bailey clicked on that profile, he was slightly disappointed to find there were no other pictures. Just a larger version of that torso shot. And his bio was even more enigmatic: no words, no description, just three simple emojis: a basketball, a plate of spaghetti, and a surfing guy.

Okay, so he had good taste in food, played a sport, and liked the outdoors.

‘That’ll do,’ thought Bailey. Because honestly, compared to the other proverbial fish in the sea, it was a very low bar.

His mind was a blur as he sent the first, “Hey”. It was the first time he’d made the first move on Grindr. When he downloaded the app and set up his account, within minutes his inbox was blowing up – he was in inner city Melbourne, after all – and he didn’t even have time to suss out which guys were worth talking to and which ones weren’t because he felt so obliged to just respond to all of them.

He put his phone down and channel-surfed the tellie. Fox Footy was showing a replay of a game that he himself had actually played in last year, and before long, he forgot Grindr even existed as he was consumed by a match he’d already participated in and the outcome already determined. So much so he didn’t actually notice the initial vibration of his phone. But at half-time, he checked his phone and saw a Grindr notification that read: Message from J.

Oh shit.

His heart started racing. What the fuck was he thinking? Why the fuck did he think this was a good idea?

Paranoia through the roof, he mentally prepared himself to open the conversation and see this mysterious J fellow end up one of his Bulldogs team-mates, catching him out chasing cock and using it to blackmail him, or send it to the club and end his career. Images of trying to reassure his parents that he wasn’t gay, his church that he wasn’t gay, the media that he wasn’t gay ran through his mind.

He swiped and clicked into the app to read J’s message.

“Hey, what’s up?”

\- - -

Bailey and J messaged throughout the rest of the night, mainly engaging in small talk. Bailey explained his love of sports away with a passion for water-polo. It was a fool-proof foil, until J started asking which local water-polo club he played for, and how the game worked – questions Bailey had literally no idea how to respond to. Quick Google searches afforded him the briefest of information, enough to suffice for J’s curiosity about Bailey’s “sport.” For J’s part, he was a basketball fanatic. He made at least two references to Michael Jordan, they swapped tales about enjoying Kobe Bryant during his career, and how J loved to get out of Melbourne and head down the coast to surf every now and then.

It was, by the length of the Bass Strait, the most enjoyable conversation Bailey had had on Grindr so far. He was no closer to knowing if this guy he was talking to had a face like a squashed crab, but he seemed like he could be someone he could be mates with, at the very least. Someone he could divulge his homoerotic fantasies to on the very rare occasions they floated through his mind.

And they were very rare. Maybe once or twice a month he’d have a recurring dream about one of his team-mates catching a look at his cock, or having a threesome with one of his best mates, fucking a girl together while they made eye contact and hi-fived each other. And with each dream, he’d jolt awake with a throbbing cock against his thigh, then have to wank one out to those very same thoughts until he blew into a tissue like a 14 year old boy.

Everything else in-between was the usual 19-year-old guy stuff: all tits, ass and pussy, sometimes all three in his girl-on-girl fantasies.

So the homoerotic shit was rare.

Rare, but still common enough for him a) to freak out about what they meant, and b) to do something about them.

Which reminded him, why was a guy so similar to himself on Grindr?

“I’m bi, man,” came J’s response to Bailey’s question. Because of course, not every guy on Grindr was a straight dude trying to come to terms with some weird thoughts he was having. In fact, he was pretty sure he was in the overwhelming minority on that one. The majority were all bi or gay guys who seemed to know what they want and had the confidence to try and get it. Bailey respected it, and was actually kind of envious of that freedom and that self-assuredness in who they were.

“Oh yeah, nice” was all Bailey could muster, pretty certain he’d offended J with the question, like it wasn’t fucking obvious by J’s profile why he was on the app.

“Yeah just kinda experimented through high school and shit and dated a chick for ages, but only really just figured out I liked guys as well in the last year and a bit.”

Bailey was relieved at J’s reply, the openness and honesty, but also how not dissimilar their situations were. If anything, it sounded like J was once exactly where Bailey currently sat: fresh out of a relationship with a girl, confused as fuck, and wanting something more. Or maybe not more, but something _else_. He only hoped, for his own sense of identity, that he wouldn’t end up following J’s trajectory and becoming comfortable with the idea of wanting cock, because, just… no. 

“Fair enough, I’m like, straight.”

And Bailey wanted to slap himself in the face for that response, because really, how could J possibly respond to that? Then his phone vibrated as a message from J popped up in the chat.

“But you wanna know for sure you’re straight?”

Oh, that’s one way to go about it.

Bailey actually smiled to himself at J’s confidence and directness. It was as though J already knew him, like he was living in his brain and experiencing all the tormented thoughts Bailey had been having the last few months. Admittedly, Bailey felt pretty certain it was just the delusion and delerium of the quarantine that was behind these mind games he was playing on himself. But J was right: regardless of why the seed had been planted, it had been planted, and Bailey now wanted to see what it led to.

“Yeah pretty much, but I dunno, it’s weird,” Bailey replied.

“What you mean?” came the instant response from J, a current tingling down Bailey’s spine at the thought of J sitting there, phone in hand paying as close attention to their conversation as he was.

“Like, I dunno why I need to know. I’ve always been straight,” and Bailey included a thinking-face emoji, careful not to inject too much of his personality into the conversation, despite the fact he knew in reality there was no way J could know who he was.

“What makes you doubt it then?”

“Just havin thoughts ya know ?”

And before J even replied, Bailey knew that J knew. You don’t go from dating a girl to then embracing your attraction to dick without having at least some of the same thoughts Bailey was having somewhere along the way.

“Yeah I get ya. So you need to find out if you like cock,” and wow, OK. Bailey felt his face flushing with heat just at the sight of the word ‘cock’ in his message. And now it was getting weird. And he shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t be talking about cocks with another guy. He should just say bye to J, and delete the app. Maybe get on Tinder instead and find a girl who will break quarantine rules to come suck his dick.

Which is why he was so confused when he typed a simple, “yep” and pressed send. Like his body and his brain were at a disconnect and his fingers were just a runaway train he had no control over.

“I can help with that.”

The flames raging inside Bailey somewhat mellowed with J’s reply. He didn’t know what it was about this headless and legless torso that had such a calming, reassuring influence on him. Grindr had caused him nothing but anxiety and even more uncertainty from the minute he got the stupid app, yet here he was, actually enjoying a conversation with someone, physically smiling at his phone screen as he typed away shit he’d never told anyone and never thought he ever would.

“How?”

Bailey’s question was met with nothing but a wink face, and shiiiiiit, he’d be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch ever-so-slightly in his pants at that. At J’s ability to somehow reach into Bailey’s mind and fill it with the right words and the right sentiments to get Bailey through a conversation he might otherwise never have had the balls to get through.

“What do u have in mind ?” Bailey still wasn’t willing to engage in any monkey business over Grindr, so there would be no wink faces, no ‘haha’’s, and no flirting in return.

“Could come over? Have a few beers and just go from there?”

The offer should’ve scared Bailey. But dressing it up with beers like he would any weekend with his mates, and the “go from there” hinting at something with enough wriggle room to get out of it if he decides against it turned out to be the perfect invitation.

But shit – his parents were home, and he didn’t even know what this guy looked like? If he was even who he said he was? What if that torso wasn’t his, but actually some Insta model while the _real_ ‘J’ was someone he wouldn’t wanna do anything with even if he did decide to take that step? A buzz from his phone allayed some of those concerns.

“Wait, can’t tonight. I’ve had a few drinks and my Uber’s fucking up.” Bailey exhaled in relief. It meant he had at least 24 hours before he had to worry about this eventuating.

“Tomorrow night?” Bailey found himself responding, wanting some clarity but also secretly hoping that J’s interest wasn’t diminishing the longer the conversation went. Despite his discomfort at putting all his eggs in this mysterious J’s basket, he was probably more uncomfortable with the thought of not having J to guide him through this whole Grindr thing.

“Yeah, I’ll have the place to myself.” And it all became so very real for Bailey. He was going to drive over to a total stranger’s house. And potentially do… something… with him. Have a romantic date? Kiss him? Who the fuck knew. As they said their goodnights and Bailey laid in bed later on, struggling to drift off to sleep with pure adrenaline and nerves and anxiety coursing through his body, Bailey convinced himself that at worst, he pussies out and deletes the app without offering an explanation to poor J; and at best, he goes to J’s place, they hit it off, sink a few beers, and he finds himself a bisexual mate to talk to whenever he needs to. Nothing more, nothing less.

\- - -

Bailey woke up the next morning to a, “You still down for tonight?” text from J. He confirmed his reluctant interest, before the pair began a chain of messages that lasted throughout the day. At first it was shallow, light-hearted stuff. Where Bailey had gone for a run that morning, what series J was watching on Netflix. But it gradually evolved into a more serious conversation when J began talking about his basketball.

“Kinda scared to go back to it when this shutdown is all over tbh,” he sent to Bailey.

“Why’s that?”

“Everyone will be looking at me. I’m like the benchmark in my team. I smashed it last year and they’ll all be looking for me to be even better this year. It’s BS.” J was venting now, which honestly, Bailey was fine with. As long as it took his mind off the nerve-wrecking plan for later that night, he was cool with it. And truthfully, he could kind of relate to J’s struggles. As arguably the most promising young player at the Bulldogs, Bailey felt a ridiculous amount of pressure to perform this year, and a teeny, tiny part of him was relieved when the AFL season was called off temporarily, because it meant he could just relax. Not all eyes would be on him with unfair expectations of what he could do. He wanted to divulge this to J, to put his mind at ease, but his paranoia and that 0.000001% chance that this could be a giant stitch-up aimed at exposing Bailey’s maybe-kinda-not-really gay side made him hesitate with opening up that much.

Instead he settled for some clichés.

“Aw don’t let everyone else stop you from enjoying your basketball man. I’m sorta the same in my waterpolo team, it’s just team sports, you’ve got the guns and then you’ve got the rest. We the guns ;)” And oh God, he hoped J found him as endearing as he was aiming to be.

“Haha very true. I didn’t know you could really dominate as a player in water-polo, thought it was more for role players and shit, I dunno I could be wrong, don’t follow it tbh. No offence. You know the rules better than I do is what I meant x”

Aaaand that was Bailey’s cue to put the phone down and ignore the message.

Two hours later, he responded with a, “Sorry my phone died and I was out.”

The diversion worked as J moved on from the water-polo subject to talk about what Bailey’s favourite beer was. Bailey just smiled, his cheeks flushed again as he texted J back and forth. He felt a wave of calm wash over his body, a sense of reassurance that J, the headless, legless torso profile pic, was the right guy to place his trust in. He didn’t need to give him his social security number or credit card details, after all. But tonight would be the night that he, Bailey Smith, professional athlete with nearly 100,000 followers on Instagram, would reveal his deepest and most vulnerable secret to someone for the first, and hopefully only, time.

\- - -

Bailey was dressed fairly casually all things considered. After all, it wasn’t a date. Not quite. Though it wasn’t exactly two mates hanging out, either. He had a plain tee underneath a plain black sweater, and sweatpants with Nike sneakers on, his blonde mullet swept neatly over one shoulder, thoroughly washed while he practically drowned himself in Guess cologne.

As he got in the car and drove from his home in South Yarra to Kew, to the address J provided, a sinking thought dawned on him: he was about to go to a stranger’s house, all alone, having told nobody where he was going. And fuck, why the hell was he driving when he knew he was going to need at least two or three beverages to get through this evening?

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ Bailey muttered to himself as he drove through the Friday night traffic, just after the rush of peak-hour. Thankfully it wasn’t far from South Yarra to Kew, but it didn’t change the fact he now had the dilemma of having his car at a random’s place, while he himself could end up stabbed by said random and buried in some backyard in Kew and nobody would even know.

As his GPS warned him he was approaching his destination, and he saw the house in question, a fairly simple but modern and stylish grey-and-white two-storied home – ‘so J’s a rich prick,’ Bailey thought to himself – he came up with an idea. Driving past the house he knew he needed to stop at, he found a vacant parking space three doors down from it. Sitting in his car, beginning to work up a sweat from sheer panic and the chaos of fulfilling a commitment he was now second-guessing, he texted J.

“Hey, out the front, can you come out? Wanna make sure I’m at the right place.”

Bailey didn’t need to make sure he was at the right place. He knew he was. There was no mistaking the big, brazen number plastered across the letter box at the front gate of the home, or the Kia SUV in the driveway that J had told him he drove. What Bailey needed was to see that J was in fact a 21 year old who, while probably clothed given it wasn’t exactly summer weather, had a figure that would match the eye-catching torso in his Grindr pic. Only once he was satisfied he was not a serial killer would he set foot on J’s property.

He sat in the car and peered left and right up the footpath, looking for a sign of the enigmatic J, and he noticed things. He noticed a German shepherd behind the gate of a neighbouring property barking at Bailey’s car. He noticed two women walking strollers while chatting away, the required 1.5 metres apart. He noticed James Worpel, the footballer from the Hawthorn footy club on the phone, which he found strange, as he’d met James a couple of times on and off the field and never knew he lived in Kew, though it kind of made sense.

He didn’t have time to think of it anymore before he was distracted by the vibrations from his phone ringing in his lap. He swiped and answered.

“Hey, where are ya?” J asked on the phone.

“Yeah I’m here, I’m comin’,” Bailey replied, half-focused on J’s voice and half-focused on James Worpel standing in what looked like his driveway, on the phone… talking… to… wait a minute…

“Alright I’m at the front gate,” came the sounds of J’s voice in distinct synchronisation with James Worpel’s lips moving.

‘Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck,’ Bailey whispered to himself hurriedly, heart throbbing so much it actually began to hurt a little.

The mysterious ‘J’ on Grindr, _that_ torso, who was bisexual and admitted he liked cock... was James Worpel?

What. The. Fuck.

Bailey wanted to sink into the chair of his car and disappear off the face of the Earth. There was no way he could show himself now. Not to another footballer, not to someone who knew who he was and who he had plenty of mutual friends and contacts with. He was so fucking angry that he’d allowed himself to even consider trusting a guy with something he was already beating himself up about. And that James would actually lie? All that shit about him being under pressure with his basketball, a sport he didn’t even fucking play?

It was different to his own lie, or rather manipulation of the truth, about being a waterpolo player.

It was.

It was totally different.

OK, it wasn’t any different. They’d both lied, and the moment Bailey processed that, the clearer it became as to why. They were professional athletes. Just as Bailey was ‘Bazlenka’, the cult figure of the Western Bulldogs who could ill afford any connections to Grindr activity, James was ‘the Worpedo’, the cult figure of Hawthorn who had probably been avoiding any connections to Grindr activity for at least a year longer than Bailey, if there was any truth to their conversations at all.

So the Worpedo was into guys.

As Bailey’s head was spinning, with a million thoughts racing through his mind, he realised his phone had stopped ringing, and looked up to see James was heading back through his gate. Bailey could leave this, could just pretend he was never there, block ‘J’ on Grindr and go about his heterosexual life as he had done for nineteen years. Or he could confide in James, divulge the truth to James, and maybe even… get naked with James?

It was now or never.

He undid his seat-belt, got out of the car and appeared on the sidewalk from behind a tree, now in plain view of James if he bothered to turn around. He was heading back inside the house, Bailey could actually get away with having found out who ‘J’ really was without revealing his own identity.

So he was stunned at himself when he randomly wolf-whistled with a blurted out, “Hey!” and began jogging up to the gate to James’ property. He heard the iron gates creak open, and saw James re-appear, peering his head around the front wall to make direct eye-contact with Bailey. It was too late for Bailey to even feel any nerves. This was it, it was happening, and he couldn’t back out now.

“Uh, hey man, hows it going?” James said awkwardly. Bailey could tell instantly that James recognised him.

There was a knowingness in his eyes as they glared into Bailey’s, and a change in his demeanour from the slightly anxious, on-edge guy waiting for a date at his front gate, to the confident alpha he was known around the footy world as. Bailey recognised it, because it’s what he’d been doing ever since he’d been having these thoughts that were distinctly un-alpha.

“I’m uh, just in the area, how ‘bout you?” Bailey stuttered, looking down at the ground and twiddling with his fingers, not looking obvious at all. When he looked up, he saw that James’ demeanour still hadn’t changed. He was still in macho mode, and Bailey wondered if James had actually put two and two together yet.

“Yeah nice, just waiting for a delivery,” came James’ suspiciously-instantaneous response.

Well, clearly he had not put two and two together.

Or maybe he had and was just completely pussying out now that he knew he was dealing with another footballer.

Or maybe he just didn’t wanna do this with _Bailey._

Bailey’s stomach did a loop at this thought, because now that he was here, standing a few feet from James, gazing at his fellow athlete head to toe, his sculpted calves, his veiny, muscular arms under his baggy T-shirt, he was suddenly less nervous, and more interested, and he wanted that interest to be reciprocated. But James was either playing dumb, or really was just dumb, so the onus was going to be on Bailey if they were going to take this any further than James’ driveway.

“Delivery hey?” Bailey heard himself mutter, his heart-racing as he tried to contemplate his next move with a brain that was basically in shocked shut-down mode. “Did you order it on Grindr?”

And _hey, that wasn’t a bad line_ , Bailey thought to himself, considering it was spilling out of his mouth without a millisecond’s thought.

James’ face dropped. He went pale. His mouth opened, like he was attempting to formulate some kind of words but nothing was coming out.

“I, uh, nah – ah, what?” He stuttered, face turning a pale white to a flushed crimson as he felt himself get hot under the collar, reaching a hand up to run through his hair only to realise his near-buzz-cut level shortness made it a pointless endeavour. He cracked a knuckle on his finger, rubbed his nose. Was fiddling like an addict going cold turkey. “You?” He asked simply, finally coming to terms with the reality of this truly bizarre situation.

“Me,” Bailey said with a boyish smile that made James’ gaunt face suddenly spring to life with a faint smile of it’s own.

“You, uh…” James repeated, eyes locking on Bailey’s needing that confirmation of the pink elephant on the drive way that neither had explicitly addressed.

“Me.” Bailey repeated back to him.

And then there was movement. James was reaching back to open his gate, and Bailey politely followed him down the driveway up to the front entrance of the house, and then before he knew it, he was inside James’ foyer, a bunch of sneakers and birkenstocks lining the wall right by the front door, but other than that, it was spotless. Everything was neutral coloured: light and dark greys walls, timber décor, beige ceilings and rustic ornaments. Bailey looked at James, and yeah, it all made sense. A guy as objectively attractive as James obviously took pride in his appearance, and that extended to his home.

“Did some cleaning today,” was the first thing James had said since they were face to face on his driveway, the silence becoming rather awkward for Bailey who could feel himself heating up, the realization that he was actually in James fucking Worpel’s home, and they were both into dick (well, at least _potentially_ into dick) was sinking in for Bailey. The thought of it was actually more daunting than the reality of it, because really, it was just a 19 year old footy player in the home of a 21 year old footy player, and had they been maybe the same age and played for the same club, they’d probably even be mates. And so as he stood uncomfortably in the foyer with James, Bailey was constantly switching between an assured calmness that this was normal, and lingering doubt and panic this was totally fucking insane.

Once again, it was going to be up to Bailey to take the lead to break the ice, which at this point was thick enough to sink the Titanic ten-times over. Which, truthfully, is not how Bailey anticipated this night going. After all, he was supposed to be meeting up with an experienced guy whose been through this whole bi-curious thing, or whatever the hell it was. He was supposed to be easing Bailey into it, talking Bailey through it, not shitting the bed and getting Bailey to clean it up!

Bailey hoped that at some point, James would identify with the confident ‘J’ that had lured Bailey into believing he was The Chosen One, so much so that he would drive to his fucking house without a fucking face-picture. But until then, it was on Bailey…

He swallowed hard and with a choked voice, broke the silence with a, “So do I get a tour of the place?”

\- - -

Bailey had been at James’ house for an hour by now, and weirdly enough, when he looked down at his phone, he was surprised that it had already been an hour, because he hadn’t looked at his phone the entire time.

He hadn’t needed to.

After James showed Bailey around the house, giving them plenty to talk about like bathroom furnishings, vertical garden-beds and bi-fold doors, he’d got a bit of his spring back in his step. After all, it was _his_ house. If anyone should’ve been uncomfortable, it should’ve been Bailey, and while he was sure his guest _was_ uncomfortable, James was determined not to be the most uncomfortable of the two. He was going to out-alpha his alpha guest, and if that meant faking an assuredness until he made it, then so be it.

“Want a bevy?” James asked as they stopped in the kitchen and broke apart, both guys simultaneously having that moment of, _shit, this isn’t so bad._ He pulled out two cans of craft beer from the fridge and handed one across the bench to Bailey and started talking about their mutual mates.

It felt natural, so natural they lost track of time, and how many beers they had. As James swallowed the last of his third and Bailey cracked open his third, they swapped stories about the drugs their mates were taking at Beyond the Valley over New Years, about how isolation had driven them crazy, what they’d binge-watched the hell out of on Netflix (for Bailey it was ‘Tiger King’, for James it was ‘the Last Dance.’) Every time the conversation swirved back around to anything remotely-related to footy – whether it was what training they’d been doing in quarantine, other players they knew, any miniscule memory from being at their clubs – an awkward silence broke over the pair. It was the only time there was any tension, and they’d both figured out how to swirve the conversation back away from the unavoidable truth that they wanted to avoid: they were both footballers, and they had met on Grindr.

If anyone was willing to bring it up and lay it all out on the table, it was James. He’d been with guys before, and had actually told a few of his Hawks team-mates with sworn secrecy that he was into guys. They’d helped create alibis for him so he could have discrete hook-ups with local guys, and always made sure to make very obvious note of his “interest in chicks” when at the club around the rest of the boys. It had helped James be more comfortable with the discovery he’d made about himself and his sexuality, if not more open about it. 

And James wanted that for Bailey, but he could tell he was just not there yet. There was still this semblance of shame written all over his face every time he was reminded of his occupation and his image as Bazlenka, the gun footballer and larrikin that girls wanted to be with, and boys simply wanted to be.

An hour-and-a-half since Bailey had been at James’ house, he was already onto his fourth beer. They were going down like water. Probably because he hadn’t drunk in so long being in isolation with no mates around. And the fact he was so overwhelmed by nerves and a desire to be comfortable that he was necking drinks like his life depended on it just to get that level of comfort he desired.

James could tell that Bailey was tipsy – no, _drunk_ – when he came back from the bathroom to find Bailey, holding both his phone and his beer, scrolling down the screen with an intense focus. As James got closer, he realised Bailey was looking at photos of James on Instagram. Bailey was frozen on a shirtless picture of James from BTV, one that James could tell was actually a tagged photo from four months earlier. 

“Had a little stalk, did we?” James whispered into Bailey’s ear over his shoulder, startling the younger lad who was unaware of James’ presence.

“I, uhhhh,” Bailey fumbled, phone dropping on the floor as he picked it up, got an instant head-spin, then recollected himself enough to grin and clear his throat. “Yep!” He said cheekily, like a kid who took a slice out of the wedding cake and isn’t sorry for doing so.

“And?” James asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m a fan.” Bailey replied, though instantly realised what he’d said. “Not of your playing, I meant of your looks – but, like, the way you play too, of course I’m a fan, but, like –“ he fumbled over his words, wishing he could just stop speaking, until James stepped closer to him, bringing their faces so close their noses were practically touching and wrapping a firm hand around Bailey’s neck, holding him in place by his surprisingly soft, silky mullet.

“Ssssh, just relax, bro.” And with that, James just leaned in and kissed Bailey, holding him steady as they pressed their lips together, the air dead silent save for the heavy breathing of the two lads. James could feel the tension, the initial shock of being kissed making Bailey’s actions rigid and nervous, becoming more forceful and getting his tongue involved until Bailey’s lips opened and accepted the invitation, welcoming James’ tongue into the heat of his mouth. Their tongues collided, and it was so sexy and intense and wet and warm that Bailey couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his body and entered James’.

He pulled away swiftly, staring at the floor in embarrassment.

“God, this is –“

But James was having none of that, grabbing Bailey and pulling him back in for another aggressive make-out session. He was determined to break down the walls that Bailey, as a curious straight guy whose never done anything with a guy, would inevitably put up. If that meant making out with Bailey so hard and for so long he gave himself a pash-rash, then he was willing to do it.

Both boys had their eyes closed, lost in the feeling of the other man’s mouth against their own, until James opened his, cock twitching in his pants as he realised he was kissing Bailey Smith, their faces mere inches from each other, noses rubbing against each other, mouths connected by flesh and spit. James took the moment to use the free hand that wasn’t holding Bailey’s head secure to reach down and pull his waistband down, an unusually difficult task with only one hand, it turns out. He settled for nudging the pants around the tops of his thighs, the waistband tucked under the curve of his butt cheeks. It was just enough that he could get a hand down around himself, feeling his cock throb to life as it was encased by his palm.

He ran a hand over his shaft a few times, pumping it to full hardness and swiping up the pre-come oozing out of his tip, then using it to lubricate his palm and make the sliding motion that much easier. It caused him to moan into Bailey’s mouth, loudly, and more aggressively than he intended for it to be, and Bailey, so jarred by the sudden loss of control by the older guy, pulled back.

“Hey, hey, chill,” James said in a hushed tone, bringing both hands, including the one that was just stroking his junk in his pants, up to rest on each of Bailey’s warm, perfectly-pink cheeks. _Holy shit, his skin is so soft_ , James thought to himself as he cradled Bailey’s face in his palms. “Don’t have to do this y’know,” James said, voice tapering off as the thought of Bailey actually not wanting to do this sank in. He didn’t want Bailey to feel that way. He wanted Bailey to want this as much as he wanted it, and the nerves and the fear and the judgement and the paranoia about the other’s motives all faded into obscurity now that he was here, _with_ Bailey, holding him, so close to making him his own.

Bailey didn’t answer, but his bulging, ridiculously-blue eyes gazed into his own, piercing his soul and helping James to realise that this boy was too beautiful to hurt in any way. If he didn’t want to go any further, James would never, ever, imagine trying to make his case to continue.

“You want to stop?” James asked again, in an almost whisper, faces so close to each other that Bailey could feel James’ breath as he spoke, and wow, how did he smell so good after five beers? Maybe it was just Bailey that was that drunk that everything about James seemed alluring in this moment.

Bailey shook his head, as best as he could in the confines of James’ caring and understanding hands.

James swallowed heavily, taking a second to look down at his feet, where his were spread with Bailey’s in between them. He was drunk, no doubt about it, but he had to approach this the right way.

“What do you want to do?” He asked finally, breaking the silence and sliding a hand down until it was cupping the back of Bailey’s neck, under his flowing locks, the movement almost _loving_ in it’s gesture.

“Anything,” Bailey said, followed by a gulp, as though he was reconciling with the implications of his words, recognising the inhibitions he would have to separate himself from, and the ramifications it could have on his life.

“Anything?” James asked, eyebrows raised, as if himself doubting Bailey’s sincerity. ‘I’ll do anything’ is a pretty common figure of speech, but just like ‘I could kill you’ doesn’t mean you’re actually going to kill that person, ‘I’ll do anything’ doesn’t mean you’ll do anything that person wants.

Bailey pulled himself out of James’ grasp, reaching back to hoist his shirt over his head, revealing what could only be described as the most perfect-looking body James had ever seen. All smooth, tanned skin like he was some Alexander the Great impersonator, perky, pink nipples that were hard from the chills he’d had from the moment James started kissing him, perfectly-toned muscles that were not too-ripped, but still enough to pass as an adonis. And no hair, save for some very light whisps of sandy blonde hair trailing from his belly button down into his pants. As James just stared, mesmorised by Bailey’s young teenage body, Bailey stood upright and leant back, ensuring James got an even clearer view of himself.

“Anything.” Bailey said almost cockily, the confidence in him rising, and Bailey actually realised that he was glad that James wasn’t a totally seasoned gay guy. He wanted someone experience, who knew his way around a cock, sure, but Bailey enjoyed getting to play off James’ apparent nerves and awe. He was still human, after all, who still got hypnotised and paralysed by his arousal. Bailey, as a recently-graduated teenager who wanked his way through high school, could attest to that. And the balancing act of control the two guys were playing was undeniably hot, not being afraid to show the other their vulnerability, but also not being afraid to take the assertive role of power when the other was vulnerable. It made Bailey so fucking horny he wished he was stripped down even more than he was right now.

He made to dig his fingers into his own waistband, getting ready to shed his pants as well, before James lunged forward and grabbed his hands with his own.

“Don’t.”

And just like that, James was back in control with Bailey following his lead. They were both certain this role would change throughout the night as they grappled more and more with how turned on by each other they clearly were. Bailey looked up in confusion, desperate to be naked, to show himself off more to James.

“Let me,” James said, pressing their foreheads together before hurriedly bringing his hands down to Bailey’s waistband, pulling them down in one swift go, the fabric sliding down Bailey’s smooth, slick thighs and bunching at his ankles. All that stood between his body and Bailey’s cock was the thin fabric restraints of his white Calvin Klein briefs, and as much as James just wanted to see what was under them – an already-obnoxious looking bulge, from first glance – he wanted to tease Bailey, to see how much he could test his desire, to make sure that his ‘anything’ meant _anything_. 

James didn’t say a word, tried to act as though he wasn’t completely spellbound by the crazy-attractive sight of Bailey’s bulge, his bare thighs, the irresistable contrast between the bright white of Bailey’s CK’s and the tanned bronze complection of Bailey’s skin. Instead he just used his index finger, pointing it at Bailey’s sternum, pressing in until Bailey got the message and walked backwards, letting James steer him where he wanted him to go. The backs of Bailey’s knees hit the couch, and James forcefully, out of nowhere, shoved Bailey backwards, the younger lad falling onto the couch, landing on his ass until he was sprawled out across the couch, one leg on the ground while the other was spread open and lifted up onto the couch, almost inviting James between them.

All James could do was stare down at Bailey, unintentionally posing all seductively like he was in a Playgirl centerfold or something. He licked his lips and let out a deep growl he had no idea he was capable of as his eyes narrowed in on Bailey, who looked apprehensive at the foreignness of this feeling – being so open and exposed and _slutty_. And James just offered that confident, sexy smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

“You have no idea what you’re in for tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey has let his guard down to James, and James has some pretty steamy plans for Bailey. 
> 
> But what happens when potential feelings get in the way and make simple plans complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOLY shit okay this escalated so much. This is like nearly 20k+ of basically nothing but smut, although it did get fluffy towards the end, because I had so much fun writing this story and I loved this pair so much so it deserved to be wrapped up the right way.

Looking down at Bailey, spread out on the couch, crystal blue eyes gazing up at him, tanned flesh against the plush fabric, James didn’t even know where to begin. One side of his brain told him to take his time, to embrace every second that he had this gorgeous stud in front of him, all smooth skin and boyish naivety; the other was telling him to devour the boy. To take him as his own and reduce him to a hopeless mess of moans and whimpers. As he ran a slow and steady hand over the smooth expanse of Bailey’s thigh, the former side was winning the battle, feeling the soft skin under the palm of his hand, the slight shaking and quivering of the muscle at the arousal of his touch.

But the latter side won the war, the overwhelming urge to assert his authority too hard to repress. He took the hand massaging soothing circles on Bailey’s thigh and grabbed the flesh with firm authority, his dominant side rising to the surface. He took Bailey’s thigh and spread it, lifting it up and pressing it back against his chest, allowing James to see the slightly-pasty backs of Bailey’s thighs, all the way down to the curve of his ass under those white CK’s. Once he was effectively spread out at James’ mercy, James leant down, resting a knee on the couch for support, and ground his crotch into Bailey’s, instantly letting out a sigh at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other, despite the two layers of fabric in between.

James could only think about what they must look like. Two blonde footballers grinding up against each other in their Calvin Klein underwear.

He held Bailey’s leg out to his side, almost wrapped around his waist, while he thrust his hips forward into the other, his pre-come-stained briefs leaving a wet smear across Bailey’s thigh.

To say nothing of the much-larger wet patch forming in Bailey’s briefs, and James could literally see it growing as Bailey’s cock throbbed and oozed out more. Seeing the effect he was having on the younger lad in real time was almost too much for James to take. He didn’t want to cream his drawers like a fucking pubescent boy.

He pulled away from Bailey, feeling weak at the slight tinge of disappointment on the boy’s face, a look that quickly turned to a mixture of shock and intrigue as he slid his briefs down his legs, revealing his hard cock that slapped up against his stomach and then bobbed out from his body at an almost perfect ninety degree angle. Bailey’s mouth was gaping, tongue lazily hanging out like a puppy, and James could tell just from looking how dry his mouth was.

While he had Bailey’s captivated attention, he decided he’d put on a bit of a show.

He brought a hand down to stroke himself, just like he’d done earlier, only this time without the confines of his pants. He was all out in the open, all skin and throbbing cock with it’s glistening tip, cool air blowing against his bare ass. And what an ass it was – the perfect mix of round and firm, with thin whisps of sandy blonde hair covering the cheeks.

Bailey’s eyes followed from the gentle pace of James’ hand around his cock, to dart lower towards his butt, watching as the cheeks jiggled ever so slightly with each little thrust of James’ hip. And James was not oblivious to it, to how highly-rated his ass was. He got tagged in memes about his peach on Instagram every few weeks, so he knew he had a good one. He was also not oblivious to the fact that Bailey was now staring at it, lust in his eyes but clear nervousness about what that lust meant.

James wanted nothing more than to see Bailey’s own ass, to compare and get up close with it, to spread his cheeks open, to run his tongue up and down his crack, to slide a wet finger into his hole. But he knew that Bailey was still holding back, even if he wasn’t explicitly saying so. Bailey had said he was down for anything, but saying it and doing it are two different things, so James knew he couldn’t scare Bailey away before they even got to the ‘anything’.

He had to ease him into it.

If that meant James was the only naked one for now, to put all the attention on him and make Bailey feel less under the microscope, then that’s what James would do.

But they could still have fun.

So he slid his hips forward again, this time bringing his other knee up on the other side of Bailey, now with both knees planted on either side of Bailey’s hips. All James would have to do is lower himself and he’d be straddling the teen. But he had other plans for the Bulldog with the mullet.

He knee-walked forward until he was basically leaning against Bailey’s chest, and Bailey was eye-level with his cock, which was by now sensitive and red from pure need to be pleasured. Bailey’s eyes widened with each inch that James drew closer, as he knew where this was going, and what James was going to ask of him.

“Open,” James said sternly, not an ounce of patience or reason in his voice, though he was especially husky from being so drunk. “Your mouth,” he clarified at the confused expression on Bailey’s face. And Bailey just obeyed, pretty pink lips opening, eyes lowering to James’ cock as he leant his head forward, tilting it down until he could wrap his lips around the tip of his cock and –

“Woah,” James pulled back swiftly, Bailey feeling embarrassed as the cock he just a second ago looked so eager to have in his mouth was now out of his reach. “Didn’t say you had to suck my cock babe, just wanted you to get me fingers wet,” James said casually, and okay. _Babe_ , thought Bailey to himself. Were they there already? 

But that is precisely what James wanted. He wanted to shove his cock in Bailey's mouth and have the boy obediently take it all the way to the hilt on his first go in desperation to please.

But he wanted Bailey to want it. He wanted Bailey to have that feeling of knowing his cock was there for the taking, but he couldn’t quite have it when he wanted it. And most of all, he wanted Bailey to acknowledge, to himself, that he actually _did_ want it. That he _was_ willing to do this thing he never imagined himself doing up until a few months ago.

James ran a hand through the scruffy hair at the back of Bailey’s neck, then to the softer tufts at the top and massaged, sensing the boy getting lost in pleasure as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip, feeling the warmth and moisture from his mouth on the soft flesh. James didn’t know a straight alpha footballer could be so fucking _soft_.

And he was taken aback by the extreme heat and tightness of Bailey’s lips closing around his thumb, sucking the digit all the way like it was a lollipop, the sheer concentration on Bailey’s face of trying to please James was somehow making James’ cock even harder, now bobbing hopelessly against Bailey’s sternum, desperate for more attention. But James couldn’t even focus on that, not while he hard the warmest mouth in Melbourne currently sucking on his thumb like his life depended on it, getting it nice and wet. James withdrew it, wasting no time in bringing the spit-slick digit down to Bailey’s nipple, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive nub, then repeating with his other nipple.

Bailey winced at the sensitivity, and the mixture of warm spit and the cold air on his flesh.

“Shit… please,” Bailey moaned pathetically. Between the gentle massaging in his hair, loving how someone could treat something as inherently burly as a mullet so lovingly, and the caressing and flicking of his nipples, Bailey was losing it, hips thrusting off the fabric of the couch in pure want and desperation, needing more of something and not even knowing what it was.

But when James just smirked and then brought his cock forward, back to where Bailey could touch it with just the tip of his tongue, Bailey suddenly knew what that something was. He, the straight Xavier College graduate and star footballer, wanted to suck this cock. He wanted it between his lips, filling his mouth, making him feel full. He wanted to know he was bringing pleasure to James.

And so once again, he didn’t hesitate to lean forward and take the cock between his lips, the shiny red head fitting perfectly, and this time, James didn’t hesitate to let him suck it. Instead, the fingers in Bailey’s long strawberry blonde strands went from sliding through the hair to digging into it, using physical force to push Bailey deeper on his cock, so unexpected was the motion of a cock ramming in his mouth, straight into the back of his throat, that Bailey had no control as he coughed and gagged, spluttering a wad of spit as he did so. James just stared down in amazement as the string of saliva hung off Bailey’s plump bottom lip, and amazement turned to enamorment as he saw how undeterred Bailey was by the potential grossness of it all. Just tilted his head down, pursed his lips and prepared to take the cock back in his mouth again, closing his eyes in focus, wanting to take it as far and as best as he could, with no teeth, with no puking.

None of the rookie shit that James probably expected of a first-time cock-sucker.

“Ohh yes, that’s it,” James said, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes and allowed the teenage mouth to take him to another place. “Fuck, you’re doing so good, baby.” And there it was again. _Baby_. It only served to turn Bailey on even more, to make him want to impress, so he let his mouth go slack, relaxing his body and resting his head back against the couch, hoping James would be able to instinctively follow his train of thought.

Without a moment’s rest, James withdrew his cock to shuffle even closer to Bailey, basically straddling his shoulders. He could smother the boy he was so on top of him by now, knees kinda aching from the strain of kneeling on the couch, but god it was so worth it.

He shoved his cock back into Bailey’s mouth without any warning, feeling the boy hurriedly close his mouth around the cock again, but this time it was James in control, using his hips to slide back and forth, driving deeper into Bailey’s mouth, just using it as a hole to fuck while he pressed his hand against Bailey’s forehead and held it in place rested against the couch.

“Fuck yeah, take it, take it, c’mon,” James grunted with each thrust, relentlessly thrusting and probing his cock into the sensitive flesh of Bailey’s throat. “Aw yeah, look at you, taking my cock like such a fucking slut. You sure you not gay?” James said with a smirk, and Bailey winced at the slightly caustic tone of the guy fucking his mouth, tears welling out of the corner of his eyes, whether over the feeling of his mouth being so full and stretched, or from the humiliation of James’ words. But then he realised this was obviously just a kink of James, he loved to talk, loved to hear his own voice while he was fucking and loved to remind the person he was fucking that this was the case.

Bailey thought about all the other boys James must’ve fucked since he realised he was bi. He wondered if he talked to any of them like he was talking to Bailey, if he used any of their faces to fuck his cock into so hard their throats were raw and his balls were slapping against their chin.

Just the thought of him doing that, and what he must look like right now with Bailey himself only made him want to prove himself more. He used a spare hand to rub James’ balls, rolling the sack in his palm, feeling how soft but full they were, encouraged by the breathy moan James let out. It spurred him on and made him feel a bit more adventurous, hand sliding down under James’ balls and reaching further back, two fingers pressing against his taint, which was unbelievably warm, and he could feel hair and sweat there as his fingers creeped back between James cheeks, but he didn’t get a chance to think about that before James whole body tensed up, cock coming to a stand-still as it rested in his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” James said shakily, for the first time in a while showing some cracks, and Bailey was nervous, slid his head back to give the tip of James’ cock little kitten licks, hoping to redeem himself. He should never’ve done it, had the audacity to think he could touch James’ ass, to touch him _there_ , where he was so sensitive and probably never let anyone – girl or guy – near.

James saw the nervous, wide-eyed remorseful look on Bailey’s face, and for the first time, those beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him, pleading, _apologising_.

Now it was James’ turn to feel bad, guilty that he let Bailey think he’d done something wrong for even just a second, when in reality, James could not be more proud of Bailey as he sat here worshipping his cock like a seasoned pro.

“S’okay,” James whispered softly, stroking Bailey’s hair all lovingly again. “It’s okay,” James repeated, this time more confidently, back to his in-control persona. “Just wasn’t expecting it,” which, _fair enough_ , Bailey thought to himself. If someone touched Bailey there, he’d probably have tightened up even more than James. 

Bailey just nodded, brought his lips forward to wrap around the head of James’ cock and suckle on the tip, all wet and slippery.

“Do it again,” James said quietly, not an order or a command, but still strong. Bailey’s eyes tilted up to meet James’, the contrast between the dark arousal of James’ gaze and the glassy oceans of Bailey’s eyes clear as day. James gave a single nod of approval, certain it’s what he wanted, and that was all Bailey needed to reach his hand back under James’ balls, repeating his earlier path, sliding over his perineum until he reached that tight furl nestled between his plump cheeks. It was so warm, all soft flesh and he just wanted to take his finger and –

“OH SHIT!” James croaked when he felt Bailey’s finger press against his entrance, instinctively pushing his ass back to meet the contact, all the while still trying to plunge his cock forward into the heat of Bailey’s mouth. “C’mon,” James was muttering now, a little desperately for the guy who had controlled proceedings so far, but who was Bailey to say no to that? He took his finger and pressed it into James’ crack, sliding up and down the slick skin there, gathering the natural sweat James’ body was producing, and using the sweat on his finger to ease his entrance into James’ hole.

This wasn’t new for Bailey. Not totally. He’d fingered ass-holes before, even if they were only girls’ holes. But the feeling wasn’t dissimilar. It was the same cushiony flesh around the hole, and the same suffocating, clenching tightness as the ring of muscle opened around his digit. James was clenching his cheeks together now, but as he felt the finger slide further into him, up to the third knuckle, he just relaxed, sinking all the way down on Bailey’s index finger until his butt was resting on Bailey’s hand.

It felt strangely powerful for Bailey, knowing just what kind of effect he was having on the older guy with just one finger.

But James wasn’t going to let Bailey have this victory for too long. That probing feeling in his ass only spurred him on, he suddenly felt overcome with ravenous arousal, desperate to just get off. He brought both hands up to rest on either side of Bailey’s head, and began guiding him up and down on his cock, his mouth relaxing and again becoming a hole for James to fuck. But James was less interested in a rough fuck, and more interested in a quick one now, especially as he felt Bailey’s finger experimentally twisting and curving and wiggling inside him. Using Bailey’s face as if it was a fleshjack, he guided it back and forth, in and out until he’d built a steady rhythm, indulging in the wet, sloppy sounds of Bailey sucking and, occasionally, gagging on James’ thick cock.

When Bailey pulled his finger out so that just the tip was inside, only to thrust a second in alongside, stretching James’ hole more open than it had been in some time, that just about did it for James.

“Shit, I’m gonna come, fuck babe,” James grunted, losing the ability to resist the urge to fuck harder and rougher into Bailey’s pliant mouth. James arched his back, sticking his ass out further in desperate chase of Bailey’s exploring fingers until he got what he was wanting. Bailey pressed his two fingers against a sensitive, fleshy nub deep within James’ ass, and it sent James into a tail-spin, head tilting back, the veins in his neck bulging as though he was possessed, his entire body tightening with tension that he just had to release. “Ohhh yesssss,” James was now moaning rather hopelessly.

“Gonna fuckin’ come, you want that? Yeah?” James said through his gritted teeth as he thrust forward into Bailey’s wet, warm mouth and back onto his probing, and now relentless, digits. At James’ warning Bailey quickly pulled off, having the instincts to duck down so James’ cock was resting on his face while he stuck his tongue out and began giving James’ slightly-furry balls a tongue-bath, licking the sack in a circular motion before taking both balls into his mouth at once. All the while James just kept stroking his cock, now wet and slippery from Bailey’s blowjob, using the beautiful face of the boy beneath him, as well as the heavenly pressure on his prostate as inspiration.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” James was panting now, body clenching so tight he was practically suffocating Bailey’s fingers, hole spasming, cock pulsing. “Oh shiiiit babe,” and before Bailey even had time to comprehend yet another ‘ _babe_ ’, he felt rope after rope of warm, sticky come covering his face, a splatter landing across his nose, a few painting his strawberry-pink cheeks in the milky come, and a few more shooting across Bailey’s eyes, landing in his long lashes. Bailey scrunched his face at the foreign feeling, but had the sense to open his mouth when James directed his cock towards it, resting his cock against Bailey’s open tongue and collecting more drops on it as James squeezed his cock head, milking it of the last oozing traces of come.

And okay, now he had James’ come on his tongue, and what choice did he have but to close his mouth and swallow? He cringed at the new sensation of swallowing come, but weirdly enough the feeling was more bizarre than the taste, salty but not too strong. He was so caught up in trying to soak in every moment of his first facial – he’d never again ask any girl he was with to swallow – that he didn’t object, or really notice, when James was forcing his fingers into his mouth. Just used his instincts to wrap his lips around the digits, but after a few seconds of sucking, and James bringing his fingers into his mouth and withdrawing again, he noticed it.

That same bitter, salty taste, that sticky substance sliding down his throat. 

_James was feeding him his come._

He opened his eyes to see James scooping come off his balls, loose strands that had dribbled from Bailey’s lips onto his sack, then bringing the finger up to Bailey’s mouth, and he wasn’t sure why it was more daunting actually _seeing_ the action. Nor was he sure why he still obediently took the come-slick finger into his mouth and sucked it clean like it was nothing.

What was happening to him?

James shifted, panting heavily, exhausted from the sheer force of his orgasm, and still in a state of shock that someone so fucking beautiful had just sucked his cock to completion. And had a finger in his ass. Still.

That thought was enough to make him want to move, but Bailey couldn’t resist getting one last one-up on James while he was vulnerable. He curved his fingers inside his ass, again pressing against his most sensitive prostate, James wincing from the overstimulation.

“Oh fuck! Ugh,” James was cringing as he slowly lifted himself off of Bailey’s fingers, his hole slightly sore and his cock softening and tender.

He looked down at Bailey’s crotch to see his cock was so hard and leaking so much pre-come that his white CK’s were practically transparent, his piss slit visible as it pressed up against the fabric, desperate to be released from it’s confines. The tent in his briefs continued to shift with each twitch of his cock. It was a sight to behold, and only made James want to pleasure him that much more.

“Your turn,” James said with a smirk, licking his lips to try and overcome how parched he felt – standing with his mouth open while his cock was sucked and he was finger-fucked probably didn’t help.

Bailey was wide-eyed, biting his lip where there were still traces of drying come there, half-nervous about what James had in store for him, and half-desperate to lure and seduce James into just doing whatever the hell he wanted. He was honestly so horny that he’d pretty much fall in line with anything James asked of him. As long as he could get his cock out of these damn Calvin Klein’s already.

James just waved his hands and said, “Off,” as though Bailey would be able to telepathically conclude what he was talking about. Bailey just stared on absently, and James just chuckled, and wow, this was the first time Bailey looked at James and actually found him to be beautiful. The way his eyes scrunched up when he smiled, but still sparkled with genuine warmth; the crease lines in his cheek as he giggled, the perfectly straight and white teeth as he beamed at Bailey’s naivety.

_Jesus, should I be so attracted to this dude?_ Bailey thought to himself.

“Take ‘em off,” James said, gesturing towards his CK’s with the ever-growing wet-patch at the crotch, and Bailey didn’t need to be told twice. He wondered why James didn’t want to do the honours himself, but as he tucked his fingers into the waistband and began shuffling them down his thighs, hips lifting off the couch so they could slide over his back-side, he realised why. James was fawning. Might as well’ve drooled all over himself he was so enthralled at the sight of Bailey stripping himself, revealing more of his bare skin inch by inch, and what the hell – how was he perfectly tanned all over? Even… _there_?

Tanned v-lines, tanned thighs connecting with his hips, tanned pelvis with the thin trail of blonde hairs, tanned balls without a single hair on them, and a tanned cock, jutting upright in it’s fully erect state, skin pulled back with a deliciously pink mushroom head glistening with beads of pre-come on the tip.

It was absolute perfection. Not a flaw in sight.

He was exactly the kind of guy that James had wanted but could never find, because he didn’t know they could exist. That such silky blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, plump lips, pearly white teeth, sculpted muscles, bronzed skin, perky nipples, smooth legs and the ideal-sized cock could all exist in one beautiful package. Yet here he was.

And James wasn’t about to waste another second.

He got off the couch onto the floor, then lowered himself to his knees and without a second thought, took Bailey’s cock into his mouth, and right away, Bailey could tell the difference between his rather messy and amateurish blowjob, and the work of James, a pro. At least compared to a first-timer. James knew just how to use his mouth, when to create that suction, when to curve and twist to spice it up, how to open up his throat to take it deep without gagging.

  
“Fuuck, that feels sooooo good, holy shit,” Bailey moaned, scratching his fingers through James’ short hair, egging him on. But it was James keeping his cool and Bailey losing his composure, hips twitching off the couch at the feeling of his warm mouth around his cock, legs lifting in the air without even really knowing what to do with them, tongue hanging out of his mouth, no doubt looking like a derp but being too lost in the pleasure to care. He lifted his legs with purpose this time, intentionally wrapping them around James’ back like a hug, trying to pull him in closer, get him to take him deeper, to give him the kind of pleasure that Bailey himself had given James not five minutes earlier.

But James had other ideas in mind.

Taking Bailey’s encroaching leg as an invitation, he pulled his left leg further up, Bailey gasping in surprise as his leg was stretched more than he was expecting, and he threw it over his shoulder. The new angle left Bailey feeling somewhat exposed, giving James more freedom to roam his body, and that’s exactly what James wanted. He used his free hand to run up and down the back of Bailey’s left leg as it was extended in the air, and crept his fingers down to the curve of his ass, feeling Bailey’s sharp inhale at the sensation, before moving his hand away teasingly, and then repeating.

It was driving Bailey insane.

Insane with want and insane with desperation.

He fucked his hips up with urgency, causing his cock to accidentally fuck deep into James’ throat, finally causing him to splutter in surprise, pulling off sharply and wiping away the snot on his nose and the string of spit hanging down his chin.

“Fuck man,” James growled, perhaps more aggressively than he intended. “Gotta warn a guy.” And Bailey couldn’t get out his apology, such was his state of breathlessness, but his eyes latched onto James’ fiery gaze and the older lad knew he was apologetic, so just went back to soothing his thighs, keeping a watchful eye on Bailey’s to make sure he wasn’t gonna get carried away and choke him on his cock again.

When he felt like he was in a safe zone with Bailey, sucking his cock in a slow but assured way that had Bailey inching closer to release but still wanting more, he replaced his mouth with his hand, taking his cock in a firm grasp and stroking it to the exact same pace as he’d sucked. Then, while Bailey was distracted, arm resting over his eyes as he focused on the immense pleasure he was receiving, James ducked his head lower and licked at the sensitive skin behind Bailey’s balls. Like the rest of him, it was all smooth, save for a little crease leading down to his most intimate part.

“Mmmmmm god, more!” Bailey was moaning now, still not daring to open his eyes as it was all too overwhelming. James spent a few seconds flicking his tongue back and forth, up and down Bailey’s perineum until he was positively having a fit, then slid his tongue further down until it pressed against the perfect rim awaiting him.

How perfect his hole really was was perhaps the least surprising thing to James. Based on the rest of this perfect specimen, of course he’d have a cute pink hole, all pretty and untouched, impossibly tight, surrounded by a totally hairless crack with little beads of persperation trickling down the flesh, and cheeks that were toned enough that even when they weren’t spread by James’ firm hands, his little hole was still visible.

It was completely irresistable.

So James just dived in, licking around the rim, tracing the flesh with the tip of his tongue and tasting the succulent, sweet flavour of a teenage, virginal ass. 

Bailey instinctively clenched his butt cheeks together, almost forcing James away, but the Worpedo wasn’t gonna back down that easy. He dug his fingers into Bailey’s flesh even harder, forcing his cheeks open, then pressed his entire mouth against Bailey’s hole, sucking on the rim, mouth completely open around it as his tongue dug into the opening that was impossibly tight.

“Ohhhhh shit, oh god, oh god,” Bailey was now squealing, legs flaying over James’ shoulders, fingers white from clutching at the fabric of the couch for dear life, body becoming flushed with the overwhelming sensations, hips fucking up recklessly, making his cock bounce and bob against James’ forehead while he ate him out relentlessly. And it suddenly made so much sense why every girl he’d been with had wanted him to go down on them. There was something so indescribably erotic about having someone’s mouth in and around your hole. Their lips pressed against your entrance, their tongue fucking into you. The wet sounds of licking, the slurping sounds of spit on flesh, the filthy sounds of someone sucking on your hole. 

It was all too much for Bailey, and he tried to get out the words, “Stop, stop”, but they only came out as silent breaths. He had to literally grasp James’ chalky hair and yank his head away from his ass just to get him to remember that he was more than just a tight hole to make out with. They made eye contact, and James was instantly overcome with the sobering reality that he was getting carried away, that he’d literally reduced the boy to speechlessness.

Yet that pleading look that he’d stimulated Bailey more than maybe he was ready for was not enough of a deterrent for James. He could not get enough of Bailey’s sweet hole and was not about to let Bailey’s first-time doubts get in his way.

He ran a comforting hand up to Bailey’s chest, resting it on his sternum between his firm pecs, then pressed. Bailey couldn’t explain why, but it felt calming, reassuring, that he was safe, that James knew what he was doing, that he was going to make this special for Bailey.

And so he leant into the touch, relaxing back into the couch and biting his lip, this time keeping his eyes open and laser-focused on James as he ducked down and plunged his tongue into Bailey’s hole. If he was gonna have to draw blood biting on his lip just to keep his composure this time around, then that’s what he’d do, refusing to give in to the urge to moan and shake and roll away from James’ touch, and instead embracing it. It was the most sober he’d felt in the near two-hours that he’d been in James’ home, but the most comfortable he’d felt with the host at the same time. It was a delicate dance that James was doing, weaving Bailey in and out of his comfort zone, taking him out just enough that he’d experience something new – a cock in his mouth, a tongue in his ass – but drawing him back in whenever he needed to reassure him before taking him to the next step.

And this was clearly why James had had such success with Grindr hook-ups, despite the risk that came with his identity.

The idea that in the future that could be Bailey, confidently leading the way in a Grindr hook-up with some nervous straight guy fresh out of high school made his cock spasm as he took it in his hand and began stroking. It was awkward at first, the palm of his hand dry and itchy from clutching at the couch, so he brought his palm up and licked it a few times, and hoiked a wad of spit onto his fingers, rubbing his hands together to sufficiently lubricate them. When James felt the fingers leave his hair, he had a feeling he knew what Bailey was doing, though admittedly, he couldn’t see much with his face buried in Bailey’s ass.

Once Bailey’s hand began comfortably sliding up and down his shaft, the slick from his spit gliding the way, he got into a rhythm, matching the little twists and tweaks of James’ tongue, and also thrusting his hips back and forth in time with his hand, unknowingly allowing James to dig his tongue even deeper inside Bailey.

James just moaned at the taste of Bailey’s ass as his tongue caressed his inner walls, all soft and velvety and wet.

_So wet_.

The domino effect of James’ moan sent vibrations from Bailey’s ass, up his balls, and rippling through his body to make his cock throb yet again.

“FUCK! More!” Bailey screamed, the mixture of his body tingling from James’ moans and the effect of James’ tongue probing deeper and deeper into his hole was sending him into hysteria. “Wait, fuck,” Bailey stuttered, wanting to contradict his last statement. He did not want more. More meant he would come any second. And he didn’t want to be that virgin who came before the foreplay was over. “Ugh, wait,” he was still stuttering, but James was just relentless, almost growling as he fucked his tongue into Bailey and sucked on the skin around his hole like an animal, head moving so erratically that Bailey couldn’t even hold it with his free hand.

James just looked up to see Bailey’s pleading, watering eyes. He took a mental note of Bailey’s propensity for tearing up with pleasure.

“Do it,” he said quietly, the sound mumbled by how close his mouth was to Bailey’s hole, his breath so warm it blew against Bailey’s entrance, which by now was slick and wet, with strings of spit lathered across it.

Bailey’s eyebrows raised, then creased in the middle, because surely not. Was this where this was gonna end? Was this where all of this build-up and hours and hours of nerves and anxiety on Bailey’s behalf was going to lead to? Him coming on his stomach from a rimjob? Because hey, he wasn’t complaining, it’s fucking hot still, but he kind of expected and _wanted_ … more?

He didn’t even have time to recollect his thoughts, to try and consciously focus on coming, or not coming, before James pulled away, leaning back and staring down at Bailey’s glistening pink hole, like an artist admiring his hole. It was a sweet and tender moment in the midst of pure craziness, but the animalistic side of James returned as he spat directly onto Bailey’s hole, the feeling of it hitting his most sensitive part making Bailey flinch, clenching his hole unknowingly almost in repulsion that okay, he’d just been spat on.

But that feeling of repulsion was quickly replaced by one of utter captivation as James began smearing his spit all over the hole, rubbing it around the little furl of muscle, then wiggling his finger against the hole until it opened, accepting just the tip of James’ finger before clenching around it, suffocatingly tight. But James was not to be stopped, as he resisted the pressure to withdraw the virginal body, forcing it deeper until Bailey’s ass basically had no choice but to accept the digit.

Both boys moaned simultaneously as the finger plunged forward into the plush, pillowy flesh of Bailey’s insides, and shit, if it wasn’t hot enough feeling it with his tongue, feeling it against the much courser skin of his finger was even hotter. He felt his own cock springing back to life between his legs, and he thanked God for his relatively non-existent refractory period.

“Shit, I can’t, fuck!” Bailey said while he gritted his teeth, eyes clenched shut in pain. No, not pain. Bailey had been through a lot worse in his life just on the footy field alone. But it was discomfort. Pure discomfort. He’d only had a tongue in his ass before, and prior to that, he’d never had _anything_ up his ass. Ever.

“Sssshh, it’s okay, just relax. Breathe with it,” James said soothingly, suddenly turning into a yoga instructor or something, like he hadn’t just spent a solid ten minutes eating Bailey’s ass out like a rabid beast. “Just breathe,” and to add effect to his words, James began inhaling and exhaling at a steady rhythm that matched that of his finger, exaggerating his breaths so that Bailey could match them and emulate.

At that moment, Bailey was grateful for his yoga experience, because he was able to bring himself to a relative place of calm. At least calm enough to unclench his hole around James’ finger. And James just moaned, feeling the muscle relax around his digit, knowing he was bringing Bailey closer to where he wanted him.

Seizing his opportunity, James nudged a second finger in, barely noticing the difference as it just stretched to accommodate it.

But Bailey noticed.

His entire back arched off the couch, mouth falling open and eyes looking blood-shot. “Oh my goddddd,” his words were drawn out as he moaned, “Oh god, it hurts, it hurts,” and he was practically squealing now. If James was being honest, Bailey was being a little bit dramatic. It was only two fingers, and he hadn’t even started moving them yet. But then James looked down, saw the pink flesh of his rim turning white as it stretched around the digits, all hot and sore, burning his flesh as he was opened up like never before. James just had to keep reminding himself that Bailey was a virgin. There were pros and cons of popping a straight guy’s cherry he’d found.

The importance of patience was just one of the cons.

James used his free hand to move away from where it was holding Bailey’s left ass cheek open, bringing it up to Bailey’s chin and rubbing his thumb there, making Bailey suddenly feel so small and child-like.

“Hey,” James whispered. “Hey, look at me,” he tapped on Bailey’s chin, gesturing him to stop looking down in shock and agony at where his hole was open around James’ fingers and up to where his blue eyes were warmly staring back into his own. “Let me know when you’re good,” James said calmly, with not an ounce of urgency in his voice at all.

Yet all Bailey heard was, _let me know when you’re ready to stop being such a little pussy_.

And that was not an option. To be seen as weak, as anything other than the sexy alpha that he was? No way.

But for all those thoughts, he’d never felt less-alpha in his life, all spread out, legs on James’ shoulders, open and exposed, his hole getting penetrated by the probing fingers of a fellow pro athlete, cheeks all flushed and eyes all watery, bottom lip all swollen from biting it so hard, torso so shiny from the thin layer of sweat that covered it.

That internal humiliation was enough motivation for Bailey to at least try and rise to this challenge. He allowed his thoughts to narrow in on the pleasurable side of the fingers invading his ass, if there was one.

It was tight. So tight. And warm.

He thought about all the times he’d had his tongue and his finger inside a girl’s tight ass. The pressure and clenching and soft flesh and –

“Move,” Bailey grunted, the thought alone making him want to emulate that feeling, even if he was the girl in this particular scenario. His voice caught James off guard,

and his eyes darted up to meet Bailey’s, as if to be absolutely certain that he was serious, and that he was sure of himself. Bailey just swallowed in acceptance of his decision, and nodded.

Almost instantly, James wiggled his fingers, cock throbbing at the slight squelching sound that came from the movement, the sound of Bailey’s hole opening up and accepting the intrusion.

“Oh shit,” Bailey moaned, again grimacing, though this time there was something different about his reaction. It was one of lingering doubts being put to rest, of his inhibitions being let go and realising it wasn’t actually that bad. This was pretty much confirmed by the little quiver, almost a whimper, when James stretched his fingers open, scissoring the two fingers inside of Bailey. It was a quiver that James was familiar with enough to know that it meant the pain was now being joined by some pleasure, if not being totally subsided by it.

When James felt Bailey’s flesh deep within becoming softer, more like putty under his probing fingers, he knew his ass was finally comfortable being, well, full, even if James knew he could fill it more. And he damn well intended to do so. 

He fucked his fingers in deeper, curling them in a ‘come here’ motion that had Bailey spluttering, choking on his own words as he tried to get out a pathetic, “Fuck yes.”

“Yeah? Like that hm?” James growled, his animalistic side returning as he realised he had a bit more license to get rough with the boy. Bailey nodded, desperately pushing his hips back to meet the fingers that were fucking into him, but James just pulled them back slightly until only the tips of his fingers remained, teasing his slowly-loosening rim. “Nuh-uh. Wanna hear it. Tell me.” James said sternly as he continued to just tickle his hole with the very tips of the two fingers inside him.

“Yesss, I like it, c’mon,” Bailey was whispering now, embarrassed at verbally acknowledging that part of him was enjoying the sensation, but also still partly in genuine pain and discomfort from the still-unusual feeling of something being up his ass.

James wasn’t satisfied. Shook his head and began to slide the rest of his fingers all the way out of Bailey’s hole, feeling it close up around them again, and that was the last thing Bailey wanted.

“No-no-no,” he spurted out all hurried and panicked. “I love it, love feelin’ you inside me, want more,” came his panting pleas.

“Fuck me! Pleaaase,” he finally let out when he realised both how badly James was teasing him, and how badly he wanted his fingers, or more, back inside of him. He was rewarded with the digits plunging back into his hole, though this time there was a third finger added, sinking all way until his fingers were fully massaging Bailey’s prostate. “SHIT! Again, oh fuck, please, again!” Bailey exclaimed, voice strained and feeling the sweat beginning to trickle down his temples, damp blonde hair now sticking to his forehead.

James had a rhythm going now, a relentless thrusting in and out of Bailey’s hole, feeling the smooth glide against his anal walls and the soft flesh of his prostate at the end of each thrust. He was fully finger-fucking Bailey now, curving the three digits inside him up as if he was grabbing him from the inside, while his thumb rubbed at the smooth skin above his hole, where it was all wet with a mixture of Bailey’s sweat and James’ spit. He rubbed at Bailey’s taint in little circular motions while he brutally stretched his hole open with his fingers and drove into him deeper than he’d been before.

Deeper than anyone had been before.

And Bailey was loving it, one hand wrapped around his cock, which by now was throbbing hard, the other hooked around the back of his knee, yanking his leg back to his chest to stretch himself even more, giving James the liberty to do whatever the hell he wanted to him.

And didn’t James know it.

He was overcome with the urge to be inside the boy more, connected on a deeper, more intense and filthy level, so he abruptly pulled his fingers out, feeling weak as his hole squelched as they left his body; Bailey’s hole was all open and no longer a pretty pink but now a dark, sore red, and it was still glistening with spit and Bailey’s ass juices. He saw the sticky substance all over his fingers and was about to wipe them against Bailey’s hole when he thought better of it, bringing them up to Bailey’s mouth instead, a silent command Bailey picked up on right away.

It didn’t occur to Bailey as he opened his mouth and took the sticky digits into his mouth that it was actually rather gross. They were covered in the sweat and moisture from his anus, and they tasted bitter and salty and stale as he sucked on them greedily. All he was thinking about was that James wanted him to do it, and so he wanted to do it. His cock actually stirred in his palm when he saw how mesmerised, and clearly turned on, James was by the sight.

“Thassa’ good boy,” James said casually, a gentle smile appearing on his face as he pulled them out of Bailey’s mouth and out of his reach. Bailey followed his every move, from the fingers going back down to stroke his own cock in between Bailey’s legs, out of his line of sight, to the wad of spit he dropped from his mouth directly onto his cock, and again stroking it.

“Oh shit, that’s good,” James muttered to himself, not realising, nor caring, that he’d said it aloud. And Bailey could’ve just sat here and watched the show unfold to be honest. Watching this built, masculine stud wanking himself off in front of Bailey was basically everything Bailey needed to know that yeah, he too was probably into guys.

Except when he felt something much larger, much more wet and warm than a finger pressing against his entrance, Bailey became decicedly less interested in guys. Shit, this was enough for him to pack up and head home and forget that he’d ever so much as _thought_ about a cock.

“S’alright, I’m going slow,” James said, sensing Bailey’s face frozen in a mixture of apprehension, panic and regret, like he’d let this go too far and was trying to vocalise his way out of this. “Look at me, c’mon,” James tapped Bailey’s cheek lightly, and the boy, to his credit, had the awareness to look up and meet James’ gaze, and there it was. That fucking look. There was something so alluring, so safe about it. The whole reason he was even here, at James’ place, having spoken with him pretty much non-stop on Grindr, is because he was helping Bailey with his inner struggles. He clearly only wanted what was best for Bailey, and given that he was in pretty much the exact same position as Bailey not too long ago, maybe he actually _knew_ what was best for Bailey.

And so Bailey made the conscious decision to place his trust in James. Brought his hands up to wrap around James neck, scooping him down for a kiss, and wow, it had been nearly an hour since they’d kissed and he’d forgotten how fucking _good_ it felt. Sure, the angle was kind of awkward, with James craning his neck, hunching his back to get down to Bailey’s level to meet his lips, but it was clear that neither guy wanted to be anywhere other than right there in that moment.

As Bailey fell deeper into the kiss, James took the opportunity to sink his cock all the way into his ass, pushing through the initial resistance from his hole – he’d done a good job opening him up at least – and having enough moisture in Bailey’s ass to bottom out in one swift motion. Bailey’s strained moan was stifled by James’ kiss, which had become forceful as he tried to distract Bailey from the fact he now had _his fucking cock inside him_.

But no matter how much he tried, it was still undeniably new and overwhelming for Bailey. The younger lad pulled away, mouth still just inches from James’, breathing out a weak, “fuck, you’re big,” against James’ mouth, eyes twitching and bulging and clenching shut, not wanting to look directly into James’ own but unable to focus on anything but the pain when they were closed.

James just forced him into another kiss again, feeling Bailey’s mouth open and welcome his invading tongue, and when he heard that familiar whimper, that whimper of discovering pleasure, he took his chance to move, just a single thrust deeper, and back, fishing for the response he wanted from the boy beneath him.

“Ahhh, you’re so fucking big,” Bailey repeated, so lost in the overwhelmingness of it all his sentence actually broke off into a faint laugh. James just ignored Bailey’s sentiments, using his hips as leverage to bury his cock deeper into Bailey until his balls were pressed cosily against his ass crack, then withdrawing almost entirely so that just the bulbous head of his cock was stretching Bailey’s rim open, before plunging back in with relentless, unapologetic intent.

“Oh FUCK!” Bailey screamed, voice husky and hoarse. James stilled, unsure if taking such a forceful approach to getting Bailey used to his dick was the right way to go about it. But then Bailey’s voice broke the momentary silence. “Fuckin’ move,” he grunted, and that was all the permission James needed to pummel into Bailey, ass clenching as he pistoned his hips back and forth, the wet, smooth glide of his anal walls allowing him a perfect thrusting rhythm. When he struck Bailey’s prostate, he knew he’d done so just by the fact that Bailey’s mouth shot open, neck bowed, head tilted back like he’d been possessed, but no sounds were coming out. Was all just empty, strained exhales as he was taken to a level of pleasure he’d never experienced before.

“Shit yes, that’s it, that’s it, _c’mon_ ,” Bailey urged, barely able to form any words through his heavy panting, which was reminiscent of a bitch in heat. “Please, I’m so close,” Bailey continued, even before he resumed the stroking of his own cock with his right hand while the left clung on to James’ neck and scratched and clawed down his back.

James had a steady rhythm now, restrained enough to not give him his most hardcore, animalistic pounding, but thrusts still powerful and forceful enough to shove Bailey up the couch with each inward stroke of his cock, enough for his balls to slap against Bailey’s ass and the sweat to drip from every inch of James’ skin down onto Bailey below, from his forehead to the tip of his nose and even some of his pit-hair, all landing on the more evenly-spread sweat covering Bailey’s skin. James ran a finger through it, scooping it up til his finger was drenched in their combined sweat and sucked it, savouring in the salty but sweet and filthy taste. 

“Fuuuuck, that feels soooo good,” Bailey was fully moaning now, past the point of even caring how pathetic he sounded or looked, how _gay_ he looked. None of it mattered while he was being pounded so hard, so perfectly, James’ cock hitting all the right places inside of him, his hole still squelching around James’ cock as it thrust into his ass. How connected and _close_ he felt to James. It felt even more erotic, even more intimate than any time he’d fucked a girl. He wondered if it was because he was the one being fucked, that he was helpless and at the top’s mercy and so he felt a more passionate connection with the other person.

He didn’t even have time to figure it out before James was withdrawing his cock, all the way out and leaving Bailey’s ass feeling cold and empty, clenching around nothing but air, quivering like it just couldn’t figure out how to close, like an hour earlier it wasn’t a virginal cherry. Bailey instinctively ran his fingers down to feel around his hole, subliminally trying to plug it with his fingers, to press them in and replicate that feeling of _fullness_ , but James had other ideas in mind.

With firm hands, he grabbed Bailey by the hips, pulling him down until he was practically hanging off the couch, the younger lad standing simply to stop himself from falling. He was then spun around, facing away from James, and with a sure and controlling hand at the centre of his spine, was pushed forward, landing face-first into the couch, only saved by his hands reaching out to break his fall. He was now bent over, pretty much on all fours, face down in the couch cushions while his ass was up, presented like a gift with a bow and a ribbon, ready to be taken at James’ will.

Bailey didn’t even have time to process, or protest, the new position before James was thrusting inside him in one fell swoop, bottoming out instantly and driving deeper into Bailey.  
  


“Ugghhhhh oh, oh, oh,” Bailey was moaning with each brutal thrust of James’. Something about the new angle allowed for a deeper penetration, James fucking down into Bailey’s ass helping him strike his prostate with dead-on accuracy every single thrust, and Bailey was a mess. It was now just total pleasure, but James would dare say he’d gone beyond pleasure. Bailey seemed to be experiencing _hysteria_.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth open with no control, drooling onto the fabric below while his face was pressed into the cushions, pathetic groans and whimpers coming from deep within his throat. It was the most intense, and insane, feeling of his life.

“You fuckin’ like that, don’t ya?” James said with a smirk as he was admittedly not loving the fact that Bailey was so consumed by pleasure he’d seemingly forgotten about him. Clenching his jaw, James ran his fingers through Bailey’s mullet, pulling it and yanking his head up with it until his head was almost back enough that their eyes could meet. The sensation was jarring for Bailey and he couldn’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut and try his very best to hold back the girlish moans his body was producing, and that wasn’t good enough for James.

“I said, do you fucking like that? Huh? Me deep inside your cunt?” James asked now, growling low and formidably as he leant forward so his face was inches away from Bailey’s. The younger lad went to speak, his face still straining as his mullet was pulled right back, but James just slapped him on the cheek. “Nah, save it,” James quipped and took the chance while Bailey’s mouth was open to spit directly into it. It was so unexpected that Bailey didn’t even process how disgusting it was as he just swallowed, even opening his mouth again as if to receive a second helping, which James diligently hoiked into his mouth again. This time the realisation sunk in as he swallowed reluctantly, grimacing as he did so.

“Touch yourself, you slut,” James barked, losing his ability to control the ferocious streak that existed within him. With each minute he fucked Bailey, he realised Bailey could take it, and that he was actually enjoying it, so much that maybe one day he would get so much cock that he wouldn’t need James anymore, and that angered James. And he was equally angry at himself for letting it anger him when they were barely even mates a few hours ago, much less lovers.

"O-o-okay," Bailey stuttered and mumbled into the cushion his mouth was pressed up against, all wet and slack. 

And it was all too overwhelming for Bailey. The new position, the relentless fucking against his prostate, the slapping, the spitting, the hair-pulling, the name-calling. All of it combined should’ve been enough for Bailey to realise this wasn’t what he wanted and get the hell out of there. But that wasn’t the case. The whole thing made him more turned on than he’d probably ever been in his life, and so it was no surprise when after no more than fifteen seconds with his hand around himself, he was releasing his load all over the couch below, rope after rope shooting out of his cock and splattering everywhere, stray drops even hitting the insides of his thighs.

Fuck, what he must look like right now. _The_ Bazlenka, hunched over on all fours getting rammed by the Worpedo while he made a mess everywhere.

“Fuckkkk, look at yourself,” James said as he sighed, echoing Bailey’s own thoughts, all the while his thrusts ground to a halt as he stilled, buried to the hilt inside Bailey’s tight, warm ass, and _oh, that was new_ , Bailey thought to himself as he felt a creamy warmth spread throughout his ass, coating his anal walls and James' cock little droplets trickling out around the junction where that very cock met Bailey's rim. 

And then he realised what it was.

James was coming inside of him. 

And he didn’t know why it didn’t disturb him more, or why, in fact, it felt so good that he couldn’t contain the moan of pleasure at the totally foreign sensation. Never mind that they hadn’t used protection, so lost in the moment and the meaning of it all. This was a feeling Bailey never wanted to end.

Which explains his little whimper as James pulled his cock out after a minute or two of just staying buried within Bailey as he regained his breath. It had grown uncomfortable as he felt James’ cock softening inside his ass anyway, combined with the sticky, gooey come that had him feeling full enough. But still, he hadn’t realised how fucking amazing it could feel having a cock inside you until it was gone.

James just rolled over onto the couch next to Bailey, panting and wiping beads of sweat from his brows, licking his dry lips as he laid there totally fatigued.

Meanwhile Bailey was still in the position James had left him, knees on the floor, bent over the couch, cock pressing against the fabric making Bailey cringe at the friction against his sensitive member. And of course there was the come oozing out of his hole, trickling down his taint and catching on the tender skin at the base of his balls. It was weird, it was disgusting, but most of all, it was _erotic,_ a feeling he never thought would be possible with another dude.

Still too exhausted and drained to move, curiosity got the better of Bailey as he reached a hand behind himself, venturing between his cheeks to swipe at the come dribbling there, immediately wincing when his finger came into contact with his hole, but the moisture and the pooling of the come was too tempting to resist, and he used it to rub it around his hole. Instantly he noticed the difference when fingering his own hole versus fingering James’ hole, or having James finger his hole. It felt more… real. Every touch felt more sensitive.

James caught what Bailey was doing out of the corner of his eye and slowly turned to watch, in a post-orgasmic daze himself, as Bailey just rubbed his hole. He bit into the fabric of the couch when he pressed his finger against his entrance, wiggling it and feeling the muscle loosening, though he felt he could probably get his finger in as is.

Not that he wanted to. That would make him very gay.

  
This was just about… experimenting.

So he continued to rub around the hole until it basically gave way to the tip of his finger, giving Bailey no choice but to follow his body’s instincts and curve his finger until it was all the way inside him. He didn’t know if he should be more alarmed at the ease of which his index finger sunk into his ass, his fucked-out hole offering little resistance, but god damn it felt amazing, like his hole had never been empty in the first place.

It was encouraging enough for Bailey to be able to add a second finger in with ease, his movements awkward, stabbing the digits in at an uncomfortable angle as he got used to the feeling of _fingering himself_. But then he realised he didn’t really need to finger himself, nor did he want to. He was so sensitive, it felt as if his body was a puddle that couldn’t take the stimulation. He simply wanted to feel full, so he just rested his fingers in his ass, buried to the hilt, only occasionally rubbing against his prostate and causing his hips to twitch and thrust into the couch again, sighing in pure relief and bliss at the overwhelming sensation. 

James _so_ wanted to be a passive observer, to leave Bailey to continue his self-discovery and watch as he stuffed his hole with his fingers to his heart’s content, but he felt his cock stirring to life between his legs, twitching and throbbing until it was standing, hard and desperate, from his lap, and there was no way he was going to be able to resist.

Bailey was oblivious, had no idea James was even watching, let alone getting aroused at the sight of it. So his entire body tensed in surprise when he felt an added pressure at his entrance in the form of two fingers alongside two of his own. His eyes shot open to see James leaning over with an extended arm, tucking his tongue in in concentration as he plunged his fingers into Bailey’s ass, rubbing them against the two already in there and sighing with pleasure at the friction. All Bailey could do was try not to choke on the long, strained moans escaping his mouth. He felt so full, and he’d never been so full. Just a few hours ago he’d never had _anything_ in his ass, and here he was, swollen, wet rim stretched around four fingers as they sunk into his squelching hole.

He leant his had back, preparing the words to say in his head but not quite having the brain function to actually get them out, but James just probed his fingers in deeper, cutting off any chance he had at speaking as his head crashed back into the couch cushion in defeat. Knowing he had the younger lad beat, James just hooked his fingers with little concern for how painful the stretch of being so full must be for Bailey, not to mention how sensitive and overstimulated he was. But with each thrust and curl of his fingers, they kept bumping into Bailey’s, which were still lodged in the same spot they’d been for about a minute now, in too much of a state of shock and pain and fear to even move them, afraid he’d hurt himself.

“C’mon,” James whispered, sensing Bailey’s hesitance to embrace the new feeling of being stretched and filled to such an extent, though that was easy for James to say, as he’d never had more than an average-sized cock in his ass, and he wasn’t really a fan of that. “C’mon,” he repeated, this time in sync with a particularly sharp thrust that really stretched Bailey’s rim, earning a sharp moan from the boy and an unintentional thrusting of his hips. He assumed Bailey was trying to flinch away from the contact, but he actually ended up drawing into it, driving the fingers in even deeper than he ever intended or wanted.

But he wasn’t upset about it.

If anything, it felt so good that he wanted more, began nudging his fingers into action inside himself chasing the feeling for himself. James just smiled.

“That’s it, c’mon,” James whispered encouragingly, his voice soothing now, like a warm glass of milk, like he hadn’t been hurling all the verbal humiliation in the world at him as he came inside him not fifteen minutes ago. James waited, feeling Bailey’s fingers thrusting in and out, until he finally picked up Bailey’s rhythm and began driving his fingers in at the same timing.

“OH FUUUU- AH!” Bailey shrieked at the new, more intense pleasure of two sets of fingers both fucking into his hole at the exact same time, assaulting his prostate with a relentless pressure, all the while his cock rubbed up against the front of the couch, no doubt smearing pre-come all over it.

It was such a hot sight. Bailey reaching back and fucking his fingers awkwardly into himself at a downward angle from over the base of his spine, while James tucked his fingers in underneath Bailey’s, fucking them upward at just the right angle to make Bailey begin lifting his hips up and off the couch, desperately chasing his release.

But just as it was getting unbelievably good for Bailey, he suddenly felt unbelievably empty, as James pulled his fingers out swiftly, feeling weak at the wet squelch of his flesh, followed by the _pop_ sound of Bailey’s hole gaping and clenching around his own two fingers that remained inside. James felt a shudder of pride that he’d managed to get Bailey, the boy who thought he wouldn’t be able to take one finger, to a point where two fingers weren’t _enough_.

Before Bailey even had time to protest, to try and get back to fucking himself on his digits to chase his orgasm, to spite James, he was being manhandled, fingers digging into his hips and roughly pulling him up, raised off the couch just enough for James to slide underneath, and woah, now they were face to face, Bailey’s nervous eyes meeting James’ calming but assertive gaze.

Bailey felt like an idiot, on all fours lingering above James at an awkward angle, so up close and personal with him but barely even touching him, save for where his knees were brushed up on either side of James’ thighs. So James knew the onus was on him to make Bailey comfortable, and he had a plan for how he was going to do it.

He quickly grabbed both of Bailey’s wrists, bunching them together and yanking him forward so that Bailey fell onto him, chest pressed against his own, face tucked into James’ shoulder, cocks now pressed against each other, and fuck, it would be so easy right now for the two to just rut off against each other until they combine their come all over themselves. But James had to be the disciplined one here. So he ran his hands down Bailey’s sides, down to the base of his spine and then tapped him on his plump ass cheek, gesturing for him to lift. Bailey obeyed, lifting his rear end enough for James to reach down between his legs with a hand he’d just spat on and stroke his cock to full hardness, standing upright and looking pretty intimidating from Bailey’s perspective. For some reason seeing it from this angle, looking down underneath himself, jutting up like a pole, seemed so different, like it hadn’t already pounded Bailey once that night.

Bailey pulled his head up, back to stare at James with apprehension, and James just nodded, eyes penetrating Bailey with their intensity.

“Sit down,” James said quietly, just tilting his head down in the direction of the thick cock standing proudly under Bailey. And Bailey understood the implication behind James’ words. Or should he say, his command, because he knew that James wasn’t asking, and he also knew himself too well to believe there was any way he’d let James down like that. Never mind that a part of him actually wanted to do it really fucking badly. But he couldn’t – the pain, the gayness of sitting in another dude’s lap while he fucked him, that was a point of no return.

At least in Bailey’s head.

But surely his pride was more important than pleasing James, right?

“Go on babe,” James’ voice jolted him back to reality, and there it was.

Again.

_Babe_.

Just hearing it sent shivers down Bailey’s spine, and a warm, gooey feeling began to spread throughout his body, and he quickly realised: why the fuck am I even _considering_ saying no to this? He had an attractive person, objectively speaking, offering him a pleasure unlike any he’d had before, who had already given him so much in this one night. Did it really matter if that person happened to have a cock?

A thick, veiny cock with a glistening mushroom head, red and swollen at the tip from sheer arousal?

Nope, it did not matter, Bailey decided.

He reached under himself and took James’ cock in hand, stroking it a few times just to remind himself that oh yeah, _that’s another guy’s cock_. And then he somehow found the coordination to simultaneously continue his stroking of James’ member while also lowering himself down, until fuck, there it was. That feeling of pure, hard flesh pressing against his hole, begging for entrance. Only this time, the new position meant that as Bailey continued to lower himself, his hole opened easier, accommodating the shaft and taking it all in until James had basically bottomed out inside, Bailey now impaled on James’ cock.

Both boys moaned in harmony, James running his hand down to the curve of Bailey’s ass, where it was now sat comfortably on top of James’ lap, his balls pressed up against Bailey’s crack as the mulleted boy sat on his cock, getting used to the feeling of having a cock inside him for a second time, albeit from a new angle.

“Ssshh, that’s it, take your time,” James was now chanting in a whispering tone, stroking his hands up and down Bailey’s muscular arms as they grabbed onto the couch below them. In an effort to comfort Bailey, James wrapped his hands in his own, and brought them to his chest, letting Bailey rest them there for support, and Bailey could only moan in appreciation as his eyelids fluttered.

“Yeah?” James asked, knowing from experience of having someone ride his cock that those first few minutes of being impaled, all they need is just some good old TLC.

“Ugh, yess,” Bailey sighed in pleasure, though the grimace on his face suggested it was a pain he would not get used to for some time yet.

“Yeah... good boy,” James said lovingly, still rubbing his hands up and down Bailey’s forearms in a soothing manner. “Whenever you’re ready.”

And those words caught Bailey off guard, because of course. He had to actually _do something_. As great as it probably felt for James to have his cock buried inside the tight heat of another’s ass, it wouldn’t bring him any closer to orgasm, and the closer James got to orgasm, the closer Bailey got to orgasm. And shit, did he need it.

He dug his nails into James’ pecs until he felt stable enough to lean back, arching his back so he was upright as his hole swallowed James’ cock, and then plucked up the courage to lift his hips. Just one solitary thrust, up and down. It was an overwhelming pleasure, his hole basically a vacuum, sucking in James’ shaft with suffocating tightness, sliding out of his anal walls until only the tip remained inside, and then the gut-punching drop as it plunged back inside him on the downward thrust.

“Holy shit!” Bailey screamed, and James just chuckled slightly at the boyish nature of the lad sat on his cock, but then nodded his head, encouraging Bailey to do it again. And he did so, using his core and glute muscles to lift himself off James’ cock and then slide down again, somewhat clumsily, enough for his cock and his balls to slap down against James’ pelvis. “Oh god, oh god, oh fuck, I can’t-“

And then James drove his hips up, meeting Bailey half-way and deciding to take a bit of the load off the second-timer.

“FUCK!” Bailey croaked again as James’ sharp thrust drove straight into his prostate, and Bailey could finally see how this whole riding business could actually be quite enjoyable after all. "Again, please." 

James just raised an eyebrow at Bailey’s request, but as if he was ever going to do anything other than fuck up into Bailey so hard he lost his balance and had to clamber onto James’ chest for balance.

“Ohhhhh that’s it, oh fuck, that’s good!” Bailey was now panting heavily, and James just laid back and gazed up at the vocal boy on top of him, with his sculpted legs spread either side of his own, his rippled abs glistening with sweat, the veins in his neck protruding as he arched his neck and tilted his head back in pleasure, afraid to look James in the eye as he verbalised his elation.

As for James, well, he was getting tired. He was fit, but it was not exactly easy to fuck up back and forth while you had 80kgs of teen muscle on top of you. And so he just stopped moving – laid back, even having the audacity to rest a hand behind his head like he was sunbathing on a deck chair in Bora Bora. Bailey was so lost in and consumed by the pleasure that James’ cock was giving him, that he didn’t actually notice it wasn’t doing so right away, just continued moaning and panting and shifting his hips restlessly.

Then his head tipped back down, his eyes were wide and confused, mouth open as he tried to comprehend why the hell the fucking machine beneath him was malfunctioning. “Whaa-“ he muttered hopelessly. 

He saw nothing but stubbornness in James’ expression, a nonchalant willingness to tease Bailey like a cat playing with a mouse.

And he was getting frustrated.

So frustrated he shifted his hips, sliding up and down again on James’ cock in hunger, desperate for that stimulation. But he got nothing from James, who at this point was actually looking away, out of his living room window out at the night sky, as if Bailey wasn’t even there, wasn’t sitting on his cock. So Bailey tried again, impatiently thrusting himself on the member inside him, feeling it throb inside his ass, knowing he was turning James on despite his best attempts to convey disinterest.

And Bailey kept going, fucking himself on James’ cock with fervour, bouncing his ass on James’ lap, thriving on the slapping of skin and his cock bobbing and oozing little drops of pre-come onto the trail of hair on James’ tummy leading down to his cock.

“Yess c’mon,” Bailey was whimpering pathetically as he fucked himself on the pulsing cock inside him.

“Huh?” James asked coyly, as though he’d just become aware of Bailey’s presence again.

“Please… fuck, this is – just, fuck!” Bailey was practically screaming now, loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

“What do you want though babe?” James said casually, and fuck Bailey quivered, hole literally squeezing James’ cock at the mention of that fucking word.

“Ohhhhh god, I want, fuck… you know!” Bailey said, head bowed, half in embarrassment and half in pure want. His hole clenched again and James had to bite his lip to stifle the squeal of pleasure that was threatening to come out. On impulse, James made his cock twitch right against Bailey’s prostate, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he pathetically tried to grind his way up and down his cock.

“Want that?” James said seductively, teasing Bailey with every breath and every movement.

“YES! FUCK!” Bailey howled, in so much pain from wanting so much pleasure and not quite getting it.

“Say,” James said with a sharp thrust of his hips. “It,” followed by another.

“Okay, okay, fuck! Please, fuck me!” Bailey moaned, sounding cock-starved and somehow even more desperate than he actually was. And he really was desperate for it, still clenching his hole around James’ cock, hoping the tension will spark James into action. He got his wish in the form of a sharp thrust, followed by another, followed by another, until James was rabbiting his hips up into Bailey, angling his hips so that he was driving up into Bailey, getting Bailey addicted to the rhythm, to the brutal face of being fucked, and then stopping.

He was taking a gamble here. He was out of breath, exhausted, hips sore, legs shaking from fatigue. He’d gotten Bailey used to the rhythm, the smooth in and out of his cock against his slick walls, the timing to use his hips and his glutes and his thighs to rise and sink with each thrust. He just hoped Bailey could carry on without him.

And luckily Bailey was a fast learner, as he barely had any time between James halting his thrusts and Bailey having to pick up the slack before he was taking the lead, sliding his hands from the support of James’ chest down behind him to where James’ thick, solid thighs were waiting. With his arms resting back on the legs beneath him, he leant back, arched his spine, and began to ride James’ cock like a professional, using his ass to milk his cock, rising up so that his wet, come-soaked rim was squeezing around James’ sensitive tip, inching him closer to release, then grinding his hips in a circular motion on every downward thrust. Over and over. It was relentless. Better than James had ever imagined when he handed over the proverbial reins to Bailey.

He didn’t know his orgasm was coming until it was basically too late, too enthralled in the reality that Bailey was, at least in this moment, a confident, bossy cock-slut who was taking what he wanted using just his tight private school ass to do so.

His body started to tingle and he felt a wave of warmth surge through him, and before he knew it, he was panting a silent warning that ended up inaudible, as he emptied his load into the boy riding him. For the second time that night, Bailey felt the still-unusual feeling of warm, sticky come filling him, flooding his walls and this time oozing out around the cock inside him because of the different angle.

“Oh shit.. you’re,” was all Bailey could muster as his head fell back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to soak up the experience for what it was, his first time he was too nervous and grossed out to even comprehend how having someone come inside you could be pleasurable. It felt warm, like it was seeping through his insides and spreading to his entire body, like he could feel it in his stomach, and he ran a hand over his stomach, as if he could feel the fullness through his chiseled eight-pack. James swiped a hand over Bailey’s, joining them together.

“Y’like that? Like me filling you up?” James asked quietly, the type of question someone would ask their lover in the heat of a romantic moment, not a filthy riding session as he’s coming inside someone. But Bailey got the gist, nodding and smiling faintly, like he was so appreciative that James was giving him this experience.

So consumed by the moment was Bailey that he forgot he actually hadn’t come. Not until James drove his hips up again, thrusting directly into Bailey’s prostate as a reward for letting him breed him bare for a second time.

  
“C’mon, you’re full of me, lemme see ya cover me,” James said as he fucked up into Bailey now, using the minimal energy he had left after a second powerful orgasm to pick up his rhythm again, watching Bailey bouncing in his lap, his rock-hard cock slapping against his own pelvis, twitching on it’s own accord without any contact from Bailey.

It was so hypnotising that when Bailey ran a hand down to fulfil James’ desires and stroke himself to release, James impulsively slapped it away. He didn’t even think. He just knew he didn’t want to see anything other than Bailey’s cock, twitching and pulsing and throbbing and spasming uncontrollably, uncoincidentally in-time with every particularly brutal and sharp thrust of James’ hips into Bailey’s prostate.

“Ohhhhhh my god, it hurts, it fuckin’ hurts, please,” Bailey was begging now, and James knew exactly what he was talking about. He wasn’t complaining about the pain of being fucked – that was a bliss that Bailey was now well-obsessed with. He was pleading to end the pain of not being able to touch and pleasure his cock, a dark shade of red from the burning and aching need for attention. Bailey kept bringing his hand down to wrap it around his cock on reflex, only to have it slapped away immediately.

And the most twisted part of it all was that the depravation and teasing from James was the part that turned him on the most, the part that made him most content to just sit here and take the fucking from James as he bounced up and down in his lap like nothing more than a sex doll. Knowing that this was what James wanted, to see him struggle, to see him desperate, made his cock impossibly hard.

“Want you to come,” James said sternly, more like an order or a command than a suggestion. And Bailey just creased his eyebrows, whimpering, confused as to how the fuck James expected him to do that when he wouldn’t even let him touch his cock.

But he got somewhat of an answer when James, somehow finding a surge of strength, raised himself on the tips of his toes on the floor, angling his hips up more so that he could use his hips in short but sharp thrusts, this time not even wanting to fuck Bailey so much as brutally assault his prostate.

The first few thrusts were harsh, the actual slapping of the skin and the angle of leaning back on James’ knees with his weak arms had Bailey grunting in slight pain. The next few thrusts were immense, straight into prostate and forcing the air out of his lungs as all he could do was try to hold on to James’ legs and not fall off from how hard he was being fucked and how little control he had. And the final few thrusts were pure elation. Bailey was in heaven as he felt that familiar feeling, the small nub being struck with such intensity that his cock just spasmed and the come shot out, rope after rope, flying in the air as his cock swayed and swung around with the force of James’ violent thrusts, covering James’ abs, reaching all the way up to his chest, and a few drops even splattering up against his own torso.

James just looked up, thrusts softly slowing to ease Bailey out of the admittedly-harsh pace he’d set. It was curious how Bailey’s mouth was open, wide open, like he was howling in pleasure and pain and relief, but yet not a sound was coming out. It was as though James had actually fucked the life out of Bailey. Only when the last few drops of come oozed out of his untouched, softening cock did Bailey produce any kind of noise, in the form of a deep low moan.

“Shiii- _iiiiiiit_ ,” was the best he could do, lost for words, never having had such an orgasm before. He was two-for-two tonight. He’d never come with a cock inside his ass before, and he’d never come without his cock being touched at all. He was so sensitive, everywhere James touched him as he held him in place and caressed him through his orgasm with gentle, loving touches. James noticed his skin felt white-hot, and his cheeks were pinker than usual, and he realised he was definitely over-whelmed. Bailey started to look somewhat anxious, eyes darting around the room, suddenly acutely aware of his surroundings, like he’d been in an ethereal, fluffy dream and had been dropped back to cold, hard reality.

“Sshh, it’s okay, just breathe, just breathe,” James whispered calmly, bringing Bailey’s arms back down to his chest, wrapping the younger boy’s hands in his own, just holding him there against James’ chest, opting not to revel in the post-orgasm bliss and instead focusing his entire attention on ensuring Bailey was OK. And it seemed to be working. Bailey was now just panting, eyes finally open after having been squeezed shut tight as he tried to process everything going on. “You’re okay, you did good, babe,” and Bailey just hummed in contentment as he just tilted his head down to rest it against James’ chest.

Bailey could feel James’ heartbeat as he rested his ear against his left pec. It was all firm muscle with only a tiny, light dusting of hair across it, and Bailey absent-mindedly ran a finger through it, which seemed to calm him down.

_Whatever floats your boat_ , James thought to himself as he just ran a hand through Bailey’s damp but still strawberry-scented mullet in reciprocation.

\- - - 

They ended up laying like that for a solid five minutes, and it was only when James realised that Bailey had dozed off, and he still had his cock inside him, that he had to take action. He knew Bailey, in his sleepy, oversensitive and definitely over-stimulated state, would not be able to take waking up to the feeling of a cock inside his wet and sore ass, even if James was now completely flaccid surrounded by sticky come and soft flesh. James gently lifted Bailey’s hips, enough to create a separation between his cock and Bailey’s ass, and slowly slid out, cock twitching ever-so-slightly at the squelching, sloppy sound that came from his cock leaving the heat of Bailey’s ass. He then rolled Bailey over so that he was laying on the couch, and nudged him awake.

“Hey, hey,” James whispered as he softly shook the sleeping lad, whose eyes slowly opened, looking disoriented but still well aware of what had just happened minutes earlier. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

Bailey tried to stand up, embarrassed that he’d just fallen asleep, and that he’d just been fucked, and that he was even at another guy’s house in the first place, and just… everything. He fell straight back down, and it was only then that James realised he was also drunk. They both were. Had he done Bailey wrong? How had he let this situation escalate from a few drinks and a bit of experimentation to him fucking Bailey, bare, _twice?_

James wrapped an arm around him and felt the stickiness of his skin, and also realised that oh yes, they were both covered in sweat and come.

_Covered_ in it.

He took Bailey upstairs, as the boy was drowsy but awake and alert enough to walk on his own two feet and give James the appropriate nodding expressions, though eye contact was still off-limits obviously.

“C’mon, we’ll get cleaned up, you can stay in Dyl’s room,” James said, and Bailey didn’t even know who ‘Dyl’ was, but he was incredibly appreciative of the care James had shown to him so far, proving himself to be more than just an adequate fuck, not that Bailey had a point of reference where that was concerned. Bailey just slumped into the bathroom behind James as the host pulled back the curtain to the shower-bath, standing there awkwardly, wanting to look at James and tell him how thankful he was, but not having the courage to even look him in the eye. James turned the shower on, hand under the spray waiting for it to turn warm, then turned to look at Bailey, who still refused to look up from the floor.

“Right, you can go first,” James said pretty authoratively, more like an army lieutenant than a mate or a host or a… _lover?_

_Why are you even thinking like that, dickhead!_ James thought to himself. But truthfully, James was a little hurt by Bailey’s actions, and a little mad. He didn’t know what he was expecting after he just fucked a guy not once, but _twice_. But he expected more. He was hosting him after all, taking care of him, offering him a bed and a shower – the least he could do was fucking look him in the eye and not pretend like they were total strangers.

And then it dawned on James that they pretty much were total strangers. Sure, they’d known each other before tonight. They had mutual mates, and mutual careers, and mutual lives, in a way. But there was so much about each other that they didn’t know, and they’d somehow gone from Grindr conversations, to ice-breaking drinks, to fucking. Was it any wonder that Bailey was overwhelmed? He was probably feeling more awkward and unsure _now_ than he did in the beginning!

He corrected his tone and offered Bailey a comforting smile, doing his best to reassure him that everything is okay. But it wasn’t his place to say if everything was okay for Bailey or not. Only Bailey could decide that.

The first time he tried shit with a guy, he felt traumatised. Not from the incident itself – that was bloody good – but from the ramifications of the incident. The trying to figure out if he liked guys or not, if he was okay with it if he did like guys, if he had to drop everything and be with the guy who took his gay-virginity. He spent a week in his house in country Geelong, sulking and mulling things over in his head. A week.

And now, because of the circumstances – two drunk boys in a house in Melbourne who had, let’s be honest, rushed into sex – Bailey had not even half an hour to try and deal with it. It wasn’t possible. He had to just let Bailey deal with it, and be on hand to pick up any pieces that may occur while Bailey was in his house. James couldn’t believe he was saying this after what had just been undeniably the hottest fuck of his life, but he couldn’t wait until the morning so that Bailey would be gone, and he could just await the text message either giving the stop sign or the green light.

Fuck, he wanted it to be the green light so bad, but all signs were pointing towards the stop sign.

He turned and walked out the bathroom, leaving the already-naked Bailey to presumably jump in the shower while he went down the hall to get some fresh linen for Bailey. As he walked down the hall holding two pillows and a clean white sheet, he realised he’d made a serious error. Who the fuck leaves a drunk guy alone in a bathroom? What if Bailey slipped and hit his head?

He dropped everything and ran to the bathroom door, fearing that he’d see some horror scene, only to be greeted by Bailey not laying on the floor unconscious, not standing under the stream washing himself, but sitting in the tub as the stream fell on him. He looked fresh-faced again, with the same distinctly boyish smile he couldn’t get rid of earlier that night while they were drinking and sharing banter. And his eyes – those crystal blue beacons – gazed right into James’ when he noticed him standing in the doorway. It was a different kind of look. Not the empty look of a drunk person noticing him, but of a warm person genuinely happy with his presence.

“Come in,” he mumbled, the sound muffled by the heavy spray hitting his face. James just stared in disbelief. He was shaking, nervous and suddenly overthinking every move he made and every word he spoke.

“Please?” Bailey continued when he noticed James’ reluctance.

And James’ feet were doing what his brain could not, processing Bailey’s endearing request and moving closer towards the bathtub.

“There’s room – look,” Bailey said eagerly, voice higher and child-like, as he shifted forward in the tub, leaving a clear space behind him, and why the fuck was James still standing there?

He was so thankful he was already butt naked, as he didn’t have to waste a second longer, legs awkwardly climbing into the tub, turning off the taps to stop the distracting spray.

“You didn’t even put the plug in!” James said, his signature cheshire grin bursting across his face as he noticed Bailey laying in nothing but drops from the spray. Both boys erupted into laughter as Bailey turned back to notice his mistake. The moment proved to be a timely ice-breaker, allowing James to comfortably cosy in to the small space behind Bailey, both boys chuckling too much to really notice that they were touching, that the tub was very clearly too small for two big professional athletes, and that Bailey was now laying back, with James’ legs cradling his own and his back to James’ chest.

And his ass pressed up against James’ cock.

James knew it. This was the make or break moment for Bailey. Just the touch of anything against his ass, let alone the very same cock that had been inside it twice not long ago, could spook him. Could have him running down stairs to quickly get dressed and order an uber, leaving his car across town in desperation just to get the hell out of there.

Instead, Bailey leant into it, even humming in relief as he felt the undeniably pleasurable feeling of a cock just wedged perfectly between his cheeks, like it belonged there and was always made to be so.

“That was…” Bailey began, quietly, becoming aware of how silent the house was without the spray of the water and how the sounds reverberated around the spacious bathroom, “… intense.” James knew what Bailey was talking about, but couldn’t believe he was talking about it. He had to put aside his disbelief to play along, to maximise every moment like this that he could with Bailey, knowing they could be fleeting.

“But good?” he asked sensually, leaning forward to deliver it against Bailey’s ear, and wow, he could’ve melted right there in that tub when he felt Bailey relax into the touch, head falling back to rest on James’ shoulder, and this was exactly what James had wanted, had hoped for. This moment right here. Bailey surrendering, letting his walls down and just giving into the feeling, embracing it for what it was and how good it felt in that moment. James knew this could end badly for him. He was into Bailey, no doubt about it, the feeling only getting stronger with every passing minute that he’d been with him that night. Bailey was exactly the kind of guy he envisioned being with when he first dipped his toe in the dude pond. He knew it could easily end in Bailey deciding this whole gay thing wasn’t for him. That he was actually straight. That he wasn’t like James after all, and that this was just a fleeting moment of his mind playing tricks on him, a byproduct of an unprecedented lockdown in uncertain times.

And it would still be worth it just to have this moment here with this incredible boy. Cradling him in his arms and legs, bringing his ankles up to wrap them around Bailey’s legs, locking him in place while the warmth from his body radiated against his own. Bailey’s perfect face was so close to him, he couldn’t resist leaning down and pressing a gentle, miniscule, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kiss on his cheek, earning another low hum from the boy.

“Yeah.. it was,” Bailey responded, as if he was realising it on the spot as he spoke, and James just smiled, thankful that Bailey couldn't see just how happy that had made him. 

“Can you slide down for me?” James whispered in Bailey’s ear while his mouth was down by his face, and Bailey just obeyed without a moment’s hesitation, sliding down further in the tub, causing the water to slosh around now that James had put a plug in and was basically sitting on it. The new angle meant that Bailey’s butt was no longer in contact with James’ body, which, if he was being truthful, actually left him feeling kind of empty and disappointed. But the change in position meant that James could see more of Bailey’s body, how the water just cascaded down every ripple of muscle on his torso.

He felt ashamed to say it, but he had to have him.

_Again._

It didn't matter in what capacity. So he ran his fingers down Bailey’s body, feeling the vibrations from Bailey’s soft, appreciative moans. He still felt slightly sticky in places, he’d sweated that much tonight that it would take more than a haphazard lounge in the tub to be properly clean.

“You clean yet?” James asked in a way not dissimilar to the way a parent would ask something of a child. Bailey should’ve felt embarrassed, because a child he was not. He was an adult, a man at that. But it made him feel warm and gooey inside, like James was really going that extra mile to make him feel cared for, and at a time when Bailey had spent so much time questioning and doubting himself, that could not’ve been more needed.

“Mmmm sorta, except..” Bailey said, trailing off as he became flushed at the realisation of what he was about to say. And James was momentarily confused, trying to figure out exactly what the source of Bailey’s shyness was.

And then it dawned on him as he peered down Bailey’s body, like reading a map of where he’d left traces of himself, and oh…

He’d completely forgotten, or more like compartmentalised it in a very, dark corner of his brain that would only be accessed for potential wank material, that he had come inside Bailey. Not once, but twice. Filled him, and left him to just take it, to sit there with his seed dripping out of him.

“Oh,” he said, both to himself and in response to Bailey’s musings. “Here, let me just-“ James said as he cut himself off to reach behind to the shelf near the bath, where a bunch of shampoo and body wash bottles were sprawled out. He picked up the body wash, because, why not. Squirting some into his hand, he smeared it on his fingers, making sure they were adequately coated, and brought them down in between Bailey’s legs. It happened so fast that Bailey couldn’t see much beyond the quick flash of fingers liberally coated in a pomegranate-red gel dipping down between his thighs and then they were there. Pressing against that ring of muscle, and it felt different this time to the times before, all of which came in this one night.

It was less raw and foreign than the first time, when he’d never had anything in his hole before, but more sensitive and tender, after he’d had a cock up there _twice_.

To James though, it was all just pure warmth, the tight folds of Bailey’s taint and the soft skin around his puckered entrance searing hot from the bath water, his hole velvety and rubbery, having closed in slightly after a reprieve from the fucking, but still loose enough for James to be able to easily slip the finger in, the coolness of the gel startling Bailey slightly. James just leant down and pressed a few gentle kisses down Bailey’s neck, distracting him from the intrusion. James removed his finger slightly, rubbing up and down Bailey’s perineum, feeling the droplets of hot water there as he angled his hips just above the water-level, and used the mix of gel and water and sweat to plunge into Bailey’s hole in one go.

“Ooooooh, shit, that feels-“ Bailey moaned, biting his own bottom lip to cut himself off.

“I know, I know, just enjoy it,” James said lowly, and Bailey relaxed again, head resting againt James’ shoulder and turning in to bury in James’ neck, like a baby nestled in it’s mothers embrace. “Y’know, girls are great,” James began, just easing the words out in time with the gentle thrusting of his finger in Bailey’s ass, which by now was up to it’s third knuckle, all the way in as the hole stretched again, that process in itself becoming easier with each new experience. “They’ve got those tight cunts, so fucking pink,” James was whispering in Bailey’s ear now, these words intended to penetrate Bailey’s mentality and nothing else, and it was working if the twitching of Bailey’s cock to hardness was anything to go by. “And their tits, oh my god, how they bounce when they ride you.”

Bailey just moaned. “Fuck, yes, love their tits,” he whispered as his cock throbbed, slowly rising until it was standing upright, and he spread his legs wider in the tub to grant James’ fingers easier access to his hole.

“But this is something guys do best, yeah?” James growled directly against Bailey’s ear, nibbling the flesh slightly, and before Bailey could figure out what the ‘this’ was that James was referring to, James plunged a second finger into Bailey’s hole, straight into his prostate, finding it straight away and building a steady, but gentle enough rhythm. He wasn’t interested in finger-fucking Bailey, or even getting a third orgasm out of him. Just wanted him to feel the soothing pleasure of a guy-on-guy experience in a way that wasn’t directly related to hardcore fucking.

“Ohhh yessss,” Bailey hissed in the affirmative. “More,” he requested in a fairly straight-forward manner, knowing the drill by now. But James still held all the cards. He withdrew his fingers, rubbing the leftover gel around his slightly puffy and slick hole, loving how the liquid had made the slide and the push and pull that much easier.

“Nuh-uh, we don’t have time for that. You’re clean now,” James said simply, and honestly, Bailey was surprised at how not disappointed he was. He would’ve loved more, but to be fingered to completion, but he really didn’t know if he had another one in him. He truly was so tired, and were it not for this… ridiculously attractive specimen holding him and caressing him in a rather addictive bathtub, he’d be out to it. He just pouted and chuckled, accepting defeat and sensing the soppy moment was over. If you can call being fingered in the tub with body wash as soppy.

James nudged him in the shoulder, implying it was time to move, and Bailey got the message, untangling himself from James’ limbs and standing up, fountains of water droplets just falling from every inch of his skin as he stood, and all James could do was watch in awe. Bailey just laughed and rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, idiot,” he said cheekily, which caused James to chuckle too.

“Alright babe,” James responded casually as he reached for his towel and threw a spare to Bailey.

And that was it. There it was again. _Babe_.

It was now or never for Bailey to find out what game James was playing at pulling out a term of endearment like that on a first encounter.

“Um, I gotta ask, what’s with you callin’ me babe?” Bailey said nervously, standing dead-still and eyes laser-focused on James, who looked unbothered by the question as he just leant down and dried himself everywhere with his towel.

“Oh, so you _did_ notice,” James said with that damn cheeky grin again. Did he know it was a weakness of Bailey’s? “Well ‘babe’ is pretty definitive, y’know? Like, you can’t confuse that shit. It’s deep. It means, like,” and he suddenly became nervous, head tilted down as he dried his lower calves with the towel. “It means I care.” And that was a surprisingly vulnerable moment from the seemingly-impenetrable host. But he was back upright again, throwing the towel over his face and fluffing the close-shaven hair on his head, looking confident again. “If you’re not a fan of me calling you babe, then you probably don’t want me to care, y’know? And if you don’t want me to care, then you’re really just in this for the orgasms.”

At that, Bailey looked remotely offended, but James corrected himself. “Which hey, that’s fine by me. I’m not judging. But it means you’re just, like, the standard straight dude who is horny in isolation right now.” Bailey nodded, following James’ train of thought, and he couldn’t really argue with it. Except James was wrong, because Bailey was not just in this for the orgasms. He didn’t know what he wanted – that was the whole point! So what if he _did_ like that James cared? So what if he _did_ like that he called him ‘babe’ to show that he cared? 

“But if you liked that I called you ‘babe’, well…” and he trailed off with a cheeky grin, knowing he’d possibly hit a nerve with Bailey, one that James himself, a former 100%-straight guy knew all too well.

Bailey just gulped, understanding the implications behind James’ words.

“But hey, everyone’s different!” James said, slapping Bailey on the shoulder before heading out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Bailey felt like he’d just been the victim of a drive-by shooting. James had, in a roundabout way, basically put the idea in Bailey’s head that he was gay for liking being called ‘babe’. Or maybe he thought Bailey didn’t like it, and that was James’ way of letting him down easy, as if to say, _don’t worry, you’re not gay, I won't get attached_.

But why did Bailey feel a wave of disappointment wash over him at the prospect of James not being attached to him?

“OI,” he heard a yell come from out of the bathroom, and he rushed out with the towel around him, down the hall to wear James was standing in the doorway to a room.

“This is me housemates’ room, you can sleep here, don’t worry about sleeping naked, I’ll clean the sheets tomorrow. There’s a pear of trackies on the desk if you want ‘em though.” And this felt strangely cold, like James was now boxing him on the ‘straight guy I’ll have regrets about doing shit with’ shelf. James seemed to sense Bailey’s hollowness, his longing for answers and ultimately, just his plain confusion at what was going on in his head. James walked over to him, placed a hand on either of Bailey’s shoulders, and looked him square in the eyes.

“And if you get lonely, I’m in the room next door,” he said with a cheeky smirk. “King-sized bed, too.” And with a wink, James was gone, out of the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Bailey alone with just his thoughts

\- - - 

Bailey didn’t end up coming in to James’ room that night, nor did James expect him to. He’d done everything he could to press his case as to why Bailey should consider guys, James particularly. He’d shown him all the tender loving care he possibly could – at least after a Grindr hook-up and a shit-load of beers. And he’d more than proven he had the sexual prowess to give Bailey things that no girl ever could. Well, unless he was into strap-ons, but why take cold, hard plastic when you could have the real thing?

It was out of James’ hands now, and he wasn’t about to rush or pressure Bailey into reaching a conclusion any time soon.

He was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs by the stove when Bailey walked in, in nothing but the sweatpants he decided to put on when he woke up in the middle of the night freezing his tits off. Somehow he still looked perfect, even with the puffy eyelids and scruffy mullet, and his body looked God-like as it glistened in the morning sunlight, with the sweatpants hanging low enough that his V-lines were prominent.

“How you feelin’?” James said cheerfully, as if greeting a family member on Christmas day, not a lover on the morning after the night before.

“Hungover,” Bailey replied, voice hoarse from the post-beer stupor he was in.

James just giggled and thanked God in his head when he was met with an equally-warm smile from Bailey.

They had an awkward breakfast, filled with mostly silence, with little injections of banter about James’ cooking of the eggs (“You heard of an egg ring before mate?”) and lockdown plans (“I’d rather just get the virus than have that swab shoved up my nostril!”) Neither wanted to discuss the pink elephant in the room, which was the entire night before, and that refusal to do so actually made the morning more tense and uncomfortable.

James could feel he was blowing his chance to make a lasting impression beyond that singular few hours of craziness, but he was so nervous. He’d woken up that morning feeling basically the exact opposite of how he’d gone to bed the previous night. Like Bailey was straight, and didn’t want him, and this was all just a one-off that Bailey would try to forget, and Bailey’s rigid attitude towards him the morning after was not helping allay those fears.

When Bailey said he had somewhere to be, they both knew it was a lie. James wasn’t surprised, just disappointed. This isn’t how he wanted things to be. He’d had plenty of one-night-stands before, but never with someone he’d wanted to spend the morning with as much as Bailey. As Bailey got dressed into his clothes, still discarded on the living room floor, and James showed him out the front gate, neither were happy that it was ending like this. On these terms. Without so much as an acknowledgment of what had happened the night before.

“Cheers hey,” was literally all Bailey could muster as he turned to walk down the footpath towards the car he parked a few houses down. It was so unlike the cheeky, vibrant Bailey he’d spent the previous night with, or the nervous and shy Bailey he’d spent the early part of the night with, or the honest and engaging ‘B’ that he’d spent hours messaging on Grindr with. Instead it was just this weird shadow of Bailey trying to act tough and unphased, like he was too cool to acknowledge the night because it was just a one-night-stand, which was all it was. And it was no homo. And shit.

As James walked back through his front door, he felt utterly flat. He wasn’t sad, because he did only know this guy properly for all of one night. And he did prepare himself for the potential disappointment of a ‘curious’ straight guy. But last night was special for James, and everything that happened after just invalidated it. Like it was a lie. That he and Bailey never had a connection, like they weren’t both pro athletes who understood the pressure of pretending to be something you’re not, or not even being able to ask questions about who you are because of that pressure. Like they didn’t look into each other’s eyes the night before and put complete trust and faith in each other in the most intimate scenarios two people can be in. Like Bailey didn’t let his guard down and just be vulnerable and show how he needed someone to care for him.

None of that happened apparently.

At least that was the version of events that James had to accept.

If Bailey felt like he needed to save face just because of one night, maybe he wasn’t into guys at all anyway, so no loss. Onto the next one, James thought.

He’d ended up napping on the couch, the same couch he’d fucked Bailey on twice less than twelve hours earlier. He was so deflated there was no way he was going to have a productive day.

It was cloudy as shit outside anyway, looked like it was going to piss down with rain, so what a shame, James would have to spend all day inside, sulking and moping about the place.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked down at his phone and saw a message from ‘B’.

It read:

“I’m such a dick. Pls tell me there will be a round 2 xx”

And James’ day suddenly just got a whole lot brighter.

“Yes you are, and yes there will be

babe.”


End file.
